


Society

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harems, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret society unknown to most recruits Harry Potter, quite aggressively. This may be the option that he was looking for.  Not suitable for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Can't sleep, plot bunny will eat me, can't sleep plot bunny will eat me, can't sleep, plot bunny will eat me.**

**Not really a crossover, but chalked full of references when needed and sometimes unneeded. And yes this another Micro.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Harry James Potter thought about the year that was. On the bright side, the Ministry finally believed him that Lord Voldemort was back. On the negative side, Dolores Umbridge's continued existence.

Really that told Harry Potter everything that he needed to know. Right now, he was sent back to the Dursleys. Waiting for Dumbledore, for the second summer in a row.

The only difference between this summer and last summer was that Harry Potter had a new hangout place that was in walking distance from Number Four Privet Drive.

It was the new club that opened up, called the Dream Factory. It was the kind of place that the Dursleys and their uptight neighbors had gotten completely upset about.

It was the type of place that Molly Weasley would not approve of.

It was the type of place that Dumbledore would frown and be all disappointed by.

It was the type of place that made this summer become one of the most bearable that Harry Potter had had.

Of course, one would think that it was a raging orgy of drugs, sex, and violence. While Harry was not privy to what went on beyond closed doors, he didn't see anything of the sort. It was a place that a bunch of young adults could hang out and relax, let their hair down, without worrying about the perils of life.

Plus the female entertainment was easy on the eyes.

Harry made his way into the club, showing the fake ID that he had. The Weasley twins owed him a big favor after he funded their start up for his shop. As it turns out, magic can do wonders, if you knew where to look.

A wizard could get into Muggle government fairly easily, and they wouldn't be out of place if they seemed ignorant on the issues at all.

Harry took his seat on the side of the club, seeing as the girl danced on the stage.

"The usual Harry?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Harry said to the pretty waitress who smiled at him. She had had blonde hair that extended down past her shoulders, a gorgeous pair of blue eyes, and the uniform she wore was tight around her sizeable curves.

"And if you're not busy, I get off work after ten," she whispered to him, blushing. She might be a few years older than Harry but she was obviously interested in him and there was something about her beauty that was out of this world.

"Well, I'm sure that I can fit you into my schedule, Kara," Harry told her and the blonde smiled, giving him his drink and backed off, to serve a particularly rowdy group of Football hooligans who causing a ruckus.

Then again, when didn't they?

Harry sipped on the drink. With his powers, he could barely feel a buzz. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, he almost wished he could.

And to think, all of this could have mitigated if Dumbledore told him about the stupid prophecy all of those years ago.

' _Oh well, can either bitch about what happened, or try and figure out what I can do next,'_ Harry said with a smile.

It was almost like he had been stamped with a death sentence but he flipped the Grim Reaper off and refused to accept it.

Harry looked around, he could see the scene getting loud and boisterous around him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been here every night, haven't you?"

Harry turned around and he saw the female who had his arm on his shoulder. Was she one of the dancers? She looked like one. Long dark chocolate locks went down, framing her seductive face and burning brown eyes that filled with passion. She had beautifully tanned skin without a blemish. The top she wore was bursting with her decent sized breasts and then her flat stomach was showcased with a skirt so short that it might as well have been classified as a belt. He could see the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties as well. A set of thigh high black boots set off the outfit as well.

"Well, it's a place where I can be left alone with my thoughts," Harry said and she looked at him. "May I help you?"

"Yes…..I'm almost embarrassed saying this, but do you think that you can go into the backroom with me?" she asked and she whispered. "You've been comped on the house, with a private performance."

"Oh, have I," Harry said. Perhaps he was being paranoid but sometime was up. He just couldn't put his finger on what.

"Yes, but I'll explain more, when we're in the back room."

"Am I about to be seen where all of the dead bodies are supposed to be buried?" Harry asked and she smiled at him.

"Do you really believe those rumors?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry admitted as she gripped his hand and he allowed her to lead her into the back of the club.

After the last year, Harry learned a lot of things that would defend himself. And learned by now not to rely on his wand because it could be shattered in an instant, and the Ministry wanted him to rely on that.

His morbid curiosity got the better of him.

"So, what exactly…?"

She gently pushed Harry down on the chair, and slightly straddled his lap. Leaning forward, the girl whispered in his ear.

"You're a very hard man to get ahold of, Harry."

Harry looked at her, as she slowly grinded on him a little bit.

"Just in case anyone walks through the front door, but I'm pretty sure that we can have some fun anyway, plus what girl wouldn't?" she asked and her body language indicated that she wanted Harry's hands to roam her body. "Oh, if half of those bitches saw me now, they'd be jealous, on top of the Boy-Who-Lived like this."

"You better explain," Harry said, firmly gripping her to ensure his control over the situation.

"Where do will begin….you don't recognize me, do you?" she asked, grinding on him and opened the buttons of his shirt, rubbing his chest. "We've only shared pretty much every Herbology Class for the last five years."

Harry knew that she looked familiar. "Megan Jones…..wait…..I'm confused."

"You would be…..I don't normally work here, but a friend of my family owns stock in the club and said that someone named Harry Potter is a regular here," Megan said as she ran her hands down Harry's abs. She leaned back, allowing Harry access to kiss her neck and free her breasts from her top, cupping them. She moaned but maintained her stride. "And I met with one of the girls that work here, gave her about a year's play to take the night off…oh that's good Harry…..way to get into the part."

"Who's acting?" Harry asked, sliding his hands down from her breasts, where he could feel her uncovered pussy. He pushed his fingers into her.

"Damn, Gwen's….she's going to be jealous when she finds out what I'm doing tonight," Megan breathed as Harry pumped his fingers into her molten core.

"Gwen?"

"Gwenog Jones, please tell me you've heard of her, you know, my older sister," Megan breathed as he pumped into her and pulled out of her. "Captain of the Holyhead….oh Harpies….only all female Quidditch Team in the league."

She fished him out of his pants and gripped him, slowly stroking him. She licked the tip of his head.

"Why the cloak and dagger act?"

"We've been after you for some time, Harry," Megan said.

"We….do you mean….."

"Yes, you don't know, figures, but it's for the best," Megan said as she positioned her core where she was level with his tool, but she figured that she wouldn't take the plunge until she was done talking. "The Society has been around for about the past five hundred, six hundred years. It's made out of Mundanes and Magical Users…..some of the most well connected families. And I don't mean Malfoy well connected either, I mean actually productive pillars of society."

She wrapped her hand around him and Harry grabbed her, slowly positioning her towards him.

"Our numbers dwindled after the last Voldemort war, but we've been slowly building them back up and just….in time…"

Harry filled her completely, stretching her tight cunt completely out.

"Told you I wasn't acting," Harry whispered, as she rode him up and down.

"Yes, I noticed," Megan whispered, working her hot hips around his tool as she rode his member, working his tool between her thighs.

She had an orgasm just as she entered him.

"But you were….kind of acting with the innocent boy scout act," Megan said as he grabbed her, and tipped her back ,kissing her neck and her breasts.

"Yes, but what about your act, playing the innocent Hufflepuff like that?' Harry asked.

"No true Slytherin would be caught dead in Slytherin," she moaned, working up and down against him and his hands cupped her.

"So, I'm guessing that you came to recruit me?" Harry asked her.

"YES!" Megan moaned as his mouth wrapped around the side of her neck and she continued to ride him for everything that he was worth.

"I don't think that I'm going to have any intellectual conversation when I'm fucking those brains of yours out," Harry whispered, pulling out of Megan and she begged.

"No finish, then we'll talk," she said and she was pushed onto their pile of clothing on the floor.

Harry hovered over her, holding his hands onto her hips and pushed into her tight cunt, ramming into her from behind.

"Damn, you're tight, I should have fucked you years ago," Harry whispered as he licked her behind the ear.

"Oh you wanted to fuck me for years, did you?" Megan asked saucily as Harry pushed himself into her.

"I always knew that Hufflepuffs was secretly the horniest," Harry said, pushing into her body.

"Told you, secret Slytherin," she moaned as he grabbed her breasts.

"Me too, long story," Harry said, licking the back of her neck and hammering her down into the ground.

Megan gave a loud moan.

"Take me, oh take me Harry Potter, cum inside me, please," Megan whispered, pleased to see that the power boost that she was going to get. Her tightening pussy clamped around him, trying to drain his balls, and fill her womb full of his baby making juices.

Harry felt her wrap around him and he grunted.

"If you want it, you've got it," Harry said, cupping her tight ass and he rammed into her.

She saw stars as she collapsed down to the ground, with Harry pumping his load into her.

The quantity of it made her glad that she was on a very potent potion and extremely powerful spell, because otherwise there would be consequences.

"Well, did I pass the audition?"

"You've got my vote," Megan said, the soreness was between her thighs but she felt like she wanted more, it was a very weird paradox.

She pulled herself up, pulling out a black tank top and a tight pair of black jeans from a bag that she had shrunk.

"Oh, this should block the trace," Megan said, handing him a wristband with runes carved in it. "Plus it matches your eyes."

She stared into them dreamily, but then shook her head. Getting lost in Harry Potter's eyes was a favorite past time for many women at Hogwarts, especially when they thought that he didn't notice it.

"And here's a portkey that will bring you to the main headquarters of the Society at noon on Thursday, where they'll answer all of your questions," she said with a smile. "I hope to see you again."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Harry's. He returned the kiss with fury and Megan was glad that she wasn't wearing any panties; otherwise they would have been completely soaked.

Harry was left with an interesting alternative had fallen on his lap, quite literally.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry thought that was an interesting meeting but there were more questions and not enough answers. He guessed that he would find that out later.

He had a little bit of time to kill before Kara got off of her shift. Harry smiled at the thought. He wanted to spend as much time away from the Dursleys as possible. And after last summer, they didn't complain.

All it would take was one letter than what imply that he was being mistreated to caused that freak with the eye or that dyke with the spiked hair(Petunia's words, not his), to come to their house.

So Harry pretty much had free run as well, not that the Dursleys could stop him. He really only had a few things to take care of, get his NEWTs, and he could kiss the Wizarding World goodbye.

Then that was that Voldemort thing. Harry thought that he could have trained his ass off for the last five years but he still he might not match Voldemort in a fair duel.

Perhaps, he shouldn't really fight him in a fair duel. Voldemort operated under smoke and trickery, perhaps he should fight fire with fire.

"Oh, you waited up for me."

He turned around and saw Kara smiling, standing next to him. She was wearing a tight white top, a jean jacket, and cut off jean shorts, along with thigh high boots.

"I promised you that we can spend some time together after you got off," Harry said and Kara smiled at him.

"Well, I do plan on getting off in another way later," Kara said, leaning towards him, whispering into his ear. "But I'm sure you had some fun already tonight….."

Harry smiled.

"A Gentleman never kisses and tells, darling," Harry told her and Kara smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sure that I'll just experience what you're capable of first hand," Kara said with a smile. "But…I'm hungry….the club business has blown up so much that I don't think that I had as much time to eat as I would have liked."

"I'm sure I can treat you," Harry said with a wink and a smile.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kara said with a knowing smile and a wink, as she gripped him firmly around the arm and darted him towards the door. "Never I thought that I'd be working second shift at a place like this, but it pays for University…..my classes aren't until ten in the morning anyway and I'm almost done. I just don't want to be paying off student loans for the next fifteen years."

"Well, thankfully for that," Harry said as the two of them crossed the street, into a small café. There weren't that many people there.

"But…..I guess that I do have a trust fund that I could use, but I want to pay for my education on my own merit, it's just growing up on a farm has given me the value of hard work," she admitted with a smile and a wink. She leaned down. "Sorry, my feet are killing me, I've been on them all day."

She removed her boots from her feet, and propped her perfect looking feet on the edge of the table.

Harry smiled and reached forward calmly, rubbing his hand down her foot, causing the blonde to whimper in pleasure as he passaged the bottom of her feet.

"Oh that feels so good thanks, you've got the magic touch," Kara whispered, as he ran his hands down her foot, pushing a little bit more.

Her skin was so smooth and Harry could feel her resting her other foot on her lap.

"So, she pulled you back into the room to talk about something, didn't she?" Kara asked, feeling his fingers massage her perfect little toes, and that felt so good.

It was time to give her right foot about as much as attention as the left foot, so the two of them switched and Harry began to massage that foot. Kara closed her eyes as Harry rubbed the sole of her foot.

"So good," Kara whimpered but she shook her head. "So, did she invite you?"

"Invite me?" Harry asked, deciding to play it cool for a second.

"I can't say anything more until I'm sure that people aren't eavesdropping," Kara said, leaning towards him.

"I see," Harry said and her foot slid off of the table, as it was on his lap.

They waited casually for their food to come here. Kara occupied herself by rubbing the sole of her foot against Harry's inner thigh.

"What?" Kara asked with a grin.

"You know what," Harry told her and he placed his hands on either side of her legs, running his hands down her legs.

The person who served them didn't even notice what was happening underneath the table, as Kara fished Harry's penis out of his pants and started to run her feet all over his throbbing piece of meat.

"Does that feel good, honey?" Kara whispered, and he met her lips with a kiss as she pleasured him with her feet underneath the table.

Everyone walked by and Kara felt his strong hands rest on her knees, encouraging her to go on. She felt herself heat up, and Harry's hand went further, further up her leg.

He was sneaking his way up to her center.

"Quit teasing me," Kara begged, she was drooling, in all sense of the word.

"First you're going to tell me what you know, then you'll get a reward?" Harry asked.

"How about I make you cum, baby?" Kara asked, quickening the pace as she used her big toe to rub the head of Harry's cock, precum oozing from it.

"Well, it's a start, but play your cards right, and you'll get more than that," Harry whispered and Kara rubbed him furiously with her feet.

"Can't wait, so can't wait," Kara moaned, working his cock over with her soft soles, rubbing him fast.

His balls tightened and he started to spurt his seed. Kara's toes collected it and she pulled her foot out from underneath the table.

Showing her flexibility, she placed her toes in her mouth and slowly sucked his seed off of her toes.

Needless to say, Harry was ready to be inside her and he pushed her back onto the table, kissing her, working his tongue deep into her mouth.

Kara moaned, as his hands pushed underneath her shirt, cupping her breasts.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and Kara nodded. "Tell me everything you know."

"Well I was given an invite a couple of days ago, because my mother was part of the club and I was shown to be promising," Kara agreed, his finger pushing between her legs as he alternated between teasing her breasts with his hand.

"So, mine might be as well?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm sure they can explain….more," Kara mewled as he kissed his way down her body, licking her nipples and then he attacked her firm tummy. His kisses got more intense and she felt more heated.

"Well, I guess you've told me all that you could," Harry said, flipping Kara over, running his finger into her tight snatch, and he knew that it would feel good to be inside.

"I need you in me, Harry, I'm so horny," Kara panted and Harry cupped her breasts, running his hands down her body.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, rubbing his thick member against her. He could feel how hot she was.

"Yes, I'm sure, I wanted you to fuck me for a long time now," Kara said, unable to stand it anymore. She felt his big cock with her feet and now he wanted it inside her body.

His hands cupped her breasts, rubbing his thick prick between her smoldering hot lips.

Then without warning, Harry pushed into her.

"Oh, this body was made for me, wasn't it?" Harry grunted, pushing into her, feeling her strong vaginal muscles tighten around him.

"Yes, yes, yes, you're the only one that can stretch me out," Kara whispered, and he smacked her on the ass.

Her eyes closed as Harry pushed himself into her, stuffing his cock into her tight body. The blonde was stuffed full and Harry hung onto her hips, working his length into her body.

The blonde was driven to the edge of her passions and Harry ran his hands over her hips, kissing on the back of her neck.

"Yes, oh yes, yes," Kara panted, with Harry licking the back of her neck.

"Careful, no amount of silencing charms can keep you quiet," Harry warned her and Kara's walls closed around him.

"That's how I like it, now fuck me, harder, harder!"

Harry grabbed her arms, holding them back, and gave her leverage.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Harry asked, pushing into her into her and the blonde nodded her head looking like an energetic bobblehead.

"YES!" Kara squealed, feeling his manhood penetrate her tight pussy once again.

He was working into her, and the blonde felt him go into her. Her pussy devoured his large manhood as he kept ramming into her.

The blonde barely registered the passage of time, but she was pretty sure that a lot of time passed. His throbbing manhood penetrated her tight hot walls. The blonde bit down on her lip as Harry sped up the attacks.

"Am I better than that other bitch you had tonight?" Kara asked.

"Well, you're pretty good, but I'm going to have to experiment more, with both of you, several more times, to find out," Harry grunted and Kara closed her eyes.

It seemed like the orgasms got more intense and rocked her body more. He grabbed her tit in his hand and squeezed it.

"Fair….fair enough," Kara panted, with Harry pushing into her body.

Harry rammed into her.

"I'm almost there….."

"Do it inside me," Kara panted, she wanted his cum inside her, painting her insides. She thought that she would explode from the pleasure.

"Here it comes."

Harry grunted, pushing her against the table. His hands explored her curvy frame one more time…..the blonde panting as Harry worked into her body.

His balls were loaded with cum, and he sank himself into her one more time.

The blonde's slick juices lubricated him and it allowed his well slicked cock to pump her with his essence.

Kara gave a screaming moan and collapsed on the table, the juices running from her pussy.

"That was excellent, baby," Kara breathed and she got up to him, his cum oozing from her pussy. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, rubbing against him. "Another cock will never touch me, this is the only one for me."

"It better be, but here's a reminder of why."

Kara screamed as he filled her once again, her pussy only just recovering from the last beating that he gave it.

* * *

 

Harry Potter smiled as he thought about the benefits of this Secret Society. He couldn't find much of anything out about it on his own, but then again, if he could, it wouldn't be a very good secret society, now would it?

He left his letters that were unopened. There was one from Dumbledore. He was sure that Dumbledore meant well in his own sense.

However, meaning well and actually do was two different things. That was something that he doubted Dumbledore ever learned.

Putting him with Snape in private lessons was also the epitome of all things stupid. Snape didn't like Harry and Harry liked Snape even less. Neither would piss on the other if they were on fire and in fact Harry would add more gasoline. Although Snape didn't really need any with all of the oils in his head.

That being said, it was getting close to the meeting. A window shut with Sirius's death, even though Harry stood to inherit a lot about that, when Draco Malfoy's claim had been dismissed as pure and utter bunk. Given that his father was in Azkaban, Draco pretty much had been de-fanged.

He held the letter in his hand, or rather it was just a slip of parchment.

Sixty seconds and counting, at least according to Harry's watch.

His things were packed up. He didn't bother to tell the Dursleys that he was going. He wrote his every three day letter just this afternoon and sent it off. In three days when he didn't write back, he would already be long gone.

Harry had the schedule down, all he needed to do was sneak out underneath his Invisibility Cloak. Moody's eye would only be a problem if Harry made any noise and a silencing charm applied to his shoes and cloak took care of that.

Ten seconds, and nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

The Portkey tugged Harry. He could use these things for a million years and he would never be completely use to the sensations.

You would think that with magic at your disposal, they would invent a method of transport that would negate nausea and vertigo. But perhaps Harry was just ignorant on the matter.

The green eyed wizard landed gracefully in a grand entrance hall. It almost put Hogwarts to shame. Actually perhaps from the sense of Architecture, it did put Hogwarts completely to shame. Perhaps not in size but exactly how things made. Curiosity swarmed over Harry Potter, he had to know more.

Taking a step forward, Harry Potter closely scanned what was around him. He was lost in the splendor.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Harry turned around and saw Megan standing there, along with Kara, who was smiling.

"Hello lover,' Megan purred running her way over to him and throwing her arms around him, before giving him a long deep kiss.

Kara nudged her out of the way. "Save some for me."

"Oh, I'm sure you got plenty last night," Megan said and Kara looked at her.

"Well, you got just as much," Kara said, crossing her arms and Harry cleared his throat, which got the attention of both of the girls.

"There is more than enough of me to go around, you know," Harry said, placing his right arm around Megan's waist and his left arm around Kara's waist. The two girls seemed rather content about this arrangement.

"I'm glad you decided….both of you, decided to join our little group," Megan said with a smile. "Your mother was a valued member, for the short time that she was here…..her sister on the other hand…..well she wasn't judged to be fit as a member. Unlike the Ministry of Magic, blood is only a small part of the qualifications, but it helps you get a closer look.

"Some time's that closer look isn't really good."

Harry turned around, seeing a familiar redhead standing there in the shadows. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, with a beautiful freckled face, and a lithe frame, with an amazing pair of breasts.

"I shouldn't have been surprised Harry, I really shouldn't have," the redhead said with a smile on her face, joining her way towards him.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I didn't expect that your mother would have allowed you to come to a place like this," Harry said and Ginny gave him a sheepish smile as she looked at him.

"I had a little bit of help, you know to ditch Mum."

"That would be me."

Harry turned around and saw a woman in her early twenties standing there, surveying Harry. She had flaming redhair, freckles, and an amazing bust. It nearly strained through the casual green blouse that she was wearing. She had a flat toned stomach, wide hips, and long legs covered in blue jeans as well.

"Well, the famous Harry Potter," she commented and Ginny nudged the redhead.

"You know, he likes to be just Harry," Ginny said, shaking her head and Harry cringed.

"Yeah, Just Harry really didn't get me all too far," Harry said to her.

"Well, I'm sure you told them that, because that's what you wanted them to here," she told them with a slight whisper. "Andrea Prewitt, I'm Ginny's cousin….Fabian's daughter, but Aunt Molly really needs to learn to lighten up. You'd think someone who had seven children would learn to remove the stick from their ass a little bit more."

She looked at Harry.

"Ginny, didn't do nearly enough justice about you," Andrea said with a smile on her face. "And she says that the only time that you didn't catch the Snitch was because of a group of Dementors. Understandable, really."

"Andrea's the Seeker on the Holyhead Harpies," Ginny replied helpfully. "Mum thinks that she's taking me shopping for a girl's day out. She'd freak the fuck out if she knew where I was."

"Especially considering she'd consider us a cult," Megan said. Her cousin Hestia had to hang around that wench but it was all apart of the role that she had to play.

"So how are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Well, they haven't killed each other yet, if that's what you meant," Ginny said slowly and Harry smiled.

"That's good, that's very good," Harry agreed with a brief smile crossing his face. He would have put even money on that happening by now, without his direct intervention.

Ginny smiled, if she got together with Harry, it would be on her own timetable and not her mother's.

"Where is Gwen, anyway?" Megan asked Andrea.

"Well, you know how she is, forever dodging the Paparazzi," Andrea admitted with a smile on her face. "It seems like they're trying to see if the rumors of lesbian orgies between the Harpies are true."

"Are they?" Harry asked and Andrea smiled.

"Well, they're normally done behind closed doors," she said, without missing a beat and she gave Harry a small wink, slowly licking her lips. "And people aren't normally invited…but I'm sure that we can make an exception in your case, honey."

"Well, that would be interesting, it wouldn't be the first Quidditch orgy that I was in the middle of with a bunch of females," Harry said and that caused Ginny to put the brakes on completely.

"Details, please?" Ginny asked him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, that's not my place to tell," Harry said and Ginny threw her arms together, shaking her head.

"Fine, spoilsport, you never let me have any fun," Ginny said with a long sigh. "Good thing Hermione doesn't know about this."

"You'd think she'd turn us to Dumbledore?" Harry asked but it was Megan who answered.

"Well, Dumbledore isn't really a concern, we have plans to handle him if he snoops around too close," Megan said seriously. "But she didn't make the cut."

"Oh she didn't…"

"They take five people from each OWL cycle and five people from each NEWT cycle," Megan explained.

"So, what am I doing here?" Ginny asked. "Because I haven't taken my OWLs or my NEWTs yet?"

"Seventh child of a seventh child," Megan explained and that said all that Ginny needed to know. "But we observed for since the Chamber for making the decision. We didn't want to wait until your OWL year, because you achieved extraordinary marks in your exams last year."

"Well, I'm not going to brag," Ginny said, and Harry smiled at her.

"Anyway, out of that cycle of OWL recruits, Harry, and I were two of them, obviously, even though I had sort of been factored into the club during Gwen, but this was my official, official recruit," Megan said with a smile. "And there were three other females that were recruited, I can't reveal their names at this point, but if they're here, they're here. Hermione has been considered but her little house elf white knight group soured the the club on her. I'd have a long talk with her Harry, because she's going to have a really rude awakening when she gets out of Hogwarts. She wouldn't know subtle if it waffled her in the face with a Beater Bat."

"I'll try."

Harry told her to lay off the SPEW and also lay off answering every question a teacher asked, because it wasn't doing her any favors. Harry learned that lesson in primary school when he was younger. Most times, it got him cornered by Dudley's gang at lunch and recess, for showing them up. Then he got bitched up by Vernon when he got home.

But Hermione didn't listen or chose not to.

"She gets high marks in academics, but she loses traction for interpersonal skills and also the fact that a lot of her academic results come from the fact that she has a photographic memory," Megan said with a sigh. "I know that she's your friend but…..I think that there are a lot of people who tolerate her for your sake."

"Just like Hermione only tolerates Ron for your sake," Ginny said and Harry looked at her. Ginny shrugged. "It's the truth, Harry."

"Yes, I know, but I guess she's got some things to get together on her part."

"It isn't entirely her fault, the demons that she has," Megan continued and Harry raised his eyebrow. "It's inside club information, I'll tell you later, once you're factored in, if you chose to get factored in."

"The White Queen is waiting for us," Andrea reminded them and there were smiles all around.

Harry wondered who the White Queen was. He suspected that he would learn this in due time.

There were some applause and congratulations as Harry walked down the hallway. Turning slowly, he raised his eyebrow towards Kara and Megan, who were both smiling.

"First male member in over a hundred and fifty years."

"I feel honored."

"No, the honor is all ours, trust me."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was curious and he wanted to find out more information. And he wondered if he would see any more familiar faces, especially considering Megan mentioned that there were three other students in his year that had passed whatever tests the Society had laid down upon them.

"Our new recruits are through that door," Megan said and she smiled at him. "As far as I know there are three others from our age group, although Gwen was trying to leave me hanging in the dark. There could be more, you know."

"So, we're just going to have to wait and see," Kara said with a smile and the green eyed wizard was eagerly anticipating what his next move was going to be.

He ran into another person who he recognized. Blonde, she was a Slytherin in his year. Her blonde hair stretched down to her shoulders and she had a gorgeous pair of hazel eyes. Most of the time she had a look of cold indifference on her face, which was weird because she had a casual smile as she was talking to a couple of other females, having a merry chat.

"Well, this is a surprise," she commented, looking at him. "But, I'm actually surprised Dumbledore let you cross the street without kicking up a fuss. He hates to lose his pawns."

"Well, I hate to disappoint him, but he doesn't have as good of a hold on me as he thought," Harry told her and the woman gave him a knowing smile. The girls she was talking to, well he didn't recognize it. "Should have known that you were here, Greengrass."

"Well, Potter, if we don't make an arse ourselves like some Slytherins do, we actually find ourselves in an exclusive club," Daphne said to him. "Malfoy would give his right nut to be here…if he had them that is."

"Dare I ask how you know this?" Harry asked and Daphne smiled.

"My sister Astoria decided to fix the overpopulation of Malfoy's with a well placed hex, not even a potion could grow them back," Daphne said and she smiled. "Not like that he put them to any use anyway."

"Yeah, that was far more information than I wanted to know about," Harry said, closing his eyes and sighing and Daphne looked at him with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Sorry, that was a bad image to put in your head," Daphne told him, getting to her feet. "But, I'm glad that you didn't dragged down like many before him. Your mother would have been proud to see that you're qualified. Mine was her sponsor in the club, not that she needed any help, given how the Evans family was one of the most decorated."

That was news to Harry.

"Petunia wouldn't have gotten anything, she was disowned when she married your Uncle, anything she got was from your mother feeling sorry for her," Megan said, and Harry wrinkled his nose, and it was obvious what he thought about his mother feeling sorry with those people. "Yeah…..I know but…."

"Here's my mother," Daphne said and she got to her feet.

Harry turned around and saw a tall and regal looking woman who looked like she could be Daphne's older sister. She had her hair tied began in an elegant manner. Her eyes shined brightly, with a soft pair of lips. It was obvious where Daphne got her figure as well. She wore an elegant set of black and gold robes but it looked more like a dress. It was a good combination, the best of both words, of the real world and the magical world.

"Potter, this is my mother, Anastasia Greengrass," Daphne said, and Harry smiled at her, greeting her. "Mother, this is Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Anastasia said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Greengrass," Harry said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss on the top of it. "How is the import business?"

"The Ministry is making difficulties," Anastasia told him.

"Perhaps I can assist with your problem," Harry said. The Ministry actually liked him this week, so it would be a good idea to milk this for his advantage.

"I don't think that I want to be a bother….."

"Not a bother at all, honestly," Harry said to her and she looked at him. "Just let me know what you want."

"Well, we'll talk to it after the initiation meeting," Anastasia said to him. "The White Queen will be on her way here."

"The White Queen?" Andrea asked, returning after talking to a group of women, her fellow Harpies, minus Gwenog. "It's been a while since she's attended a Society meeting."

"Well it's not every day that you see Harry Potter show up to one of the Society meetings," Anastasia told her.

"Well, that's more than worth it," Ginny said, and she could see another blonde that resembled Daphne, but was about a head shorter than her.

"Your sister?"

"Well, the resemblance is uncanny," Daphne told Megan, looking at her. "Her and Weasley getting together isn't a good omen, could you make sure they don't do anything….."

"Right, I'm on it," Megan said, slipping over to join Ginny and Astoria.

"Why isn't it a good idea?" Kara wondered.

"Trust me, those two getting together can lead to nothing but trouble," Daphne said and Harry smiled, he wondered who else from their year would be joining them. "I'll show you the way, I've been here a few times, although it's the first time that I'm almost officially a member."

Kara and Harry locked eyes and nodded. They knew that it would be just as well and they followed Daphne down the hallway into the next room.

They nearly ran into a dark haired female that was on her way inside. She stopped.

She was a tall and athletic looking female, close to about six feet tall. She had tanned skin, along with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She had a tight and firm figure, one that would stop people cold when they saw her.

"Sorry, I'm running late," she told them and she looked into his eyes. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes, and you're Gwenog Jones," Harry told her and that caused her to smile.

"It's not every day that you meet someone whose almost as famous as you are, isn't it?" Gwenog asked with a smile on her face.

"Well there was the time that I met Lockhart," Harry joked and both of them laughed.

"I'm sure that you were dazzled and in awe," Gwenog said in a dry voice. "But Megan told me…..she must have sold you hard on the benefits of the club."

Kara could barely keep a straight face, especially when Harry's response was dry. "Well, that's an interesting way to say it."

"We've had our eye on you for about three years, and when you're the youngest seeker in a century, that puts you in the front line in my book," Gwenog said and she added as almost an afterthough. "And yes there's that entire Boy-Who-Lived thing."

"Well, I'm sure that's put me on a map for a lot of people," Harry said and she nodded in agreement.

"It's about time," Megan said, popping back up. "Ginny and Astoria have agreed not to do anything…..they seemed almost insulted that I was hovering over them."

"Hello Megan, nice to see you as well," Gwenog said and that caused Kara and Harry to laugh in amusement, barely able to keep a straight face.

* * *

Harry made his way to sit down and he joined Kara sitting down next to him. She refused to leave his side and Megan took the other spot next to him. Daphne sit on Harry's other side.

Most people would be intimidated of being in the crowd of a group of beautiful women standing there around him. Some of them were extremely powerful and not just magic wise either, but influence as well.

"Harry…..I didn't…..well I should have….."

Harry turned around and he saw a quite the pair next to him. They were identical twins, with dark hair and dark skin. One of them was wearing a ceremonial red dress and the other was wearing a ceremonial blue dress. A pair of identical attractive Indian twins was a sight to see and Harry smiled as he looked at both of them.

"Hello, Parvati, Padma," Harry told both of them and they stepped forward.

"Are you doing alright this summer, Harry?" Parvati asked with a smile on her face towards him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Padma said and Daphne looked from the twins to Harry.

She figured it out, soon enough. Only a powerful wizard like Harry would be able to get into the club.

"He's the first male to join the Society in a long time, well we knew he was amazing," Padma told her.

"More than amazing, he's great," Parvati said with a smile on her face, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss from Harry.

"Hey no fair, you….."

Harry swept Padma into a one armed hug.

"Don't worry, Padma, I hadn't forgotten about you," Harry said, giving her a kiss that obviously was both toe curling and panty soaking at the same time.

"Twins, well played," Ginny said with a smile but then again, she figured that golden boy act was just that, an act. And Dumbledore bought it, her mother bought it, half of the Order bought it, hell Ginny would have to admit that she was fooled by it. And his "best friends" bought it as well.

"Yes, he really is that great, but now I feel a bit left out," Parvati said and Harry grabbed her and gave her more of the same. Her eyes bugged out with Harry pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. She returned the kiss with the same toe curling fury.

Harry smiled pulling away from her.

"Well you leave quite an impression on my girls, Mr. Potter."

Harry could see another woman, that looked like she could be Parvati and Padma's older sister standing there before him. She had long dark hair that went over her face like a seductive curtain and her lips looked moist, succulent, and extremely delicious to say the very least.

"Lady Patil I presume," Harry said, giving her the same kiss on the top of the hand.

"Please, Preeti, after all, any wizard who has captivated my daughters is practically family," Preeti said, sizing up Harry. Then again, if he was part of the Society, she would have to get fairly comfortable around here. "You have brought the White Queen here."

"Well, if she's made her way all the way here because of me, it's quite lucky that I joined, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Well, given the circumstances, it was obvious that you were going to join sooner, rather than later," Daphne commented with a smile. "After last year…..you saw what happened when a bunch of pureblood idiots are allowed to run around unchecked….."

"Yes, but….."

"Being a pureblood, I think that I have an interesting perspective of how stupid we are, and…..well if we don't do something, we're going to be exterminated within the next century or so anyway," Daphne said. "The more we try to isolate ourselves, the worse off we get and the more ignorant that we get."

"Do you think that the Muggle Government can do something?"

"That's an interesting question," Anastasia said, answering her daughter. "It isn't the Muggle government we should worry about, it's the Muggleborns who both know how to use magic and have a knowledge of how some of the more dangerous things in that world work. All they need to do is transfigure a bomb, sneak it into the Ministry, and put a timer charm for the transfiguration to undo itself, and that would be the end of a lot of people."

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet," Harry said.

"Well most Muggleborns are like Granger, where they divorce themselves from that world, and they end up in servitude to the same purebloods that they try and change the world from," Daphne told Harry. "Your mother and some others decided to work within their system. And there is plenty of flaws within that system that they can work within."

Harry smiled, he figured out how flawed the system was during his third year, going into his fourth. That went without saying. Once you got past a world of magic and wonder, you realized how fucked up things truly were.

"But, that's beside the point, we could talk about how fucked up our world is all day on, but that's not exactly why we're here," Daphne said and there was an awed tone to Megan's voice as she locked her eyes on the stage.

"The White Queen, she arrives," Megan whispered and Harry turned his eyes towards the stage. He was interested as much as the rest of them to see what this fabled White Queen was all about.

* * *

Sure enough, everyone, no matter who they were, was in awe of the White Queen as she made her way down the descending stair case.

"She looks like she could be your older sister," Kara whispered to Daphne but Daphne smiled.

"Distant cousin actually," Daphne commented, seeing the approaching figure making her way down the steps.

She was absolutely stunning to put things mildly. Her blonde hair stretched down, forming a seductive curtain around her face. Her gorgeous blue eyes shined forward and her lips were painted blue. Her skin looked completely soft, flawless even. She wore a tight white robe that fitted around her body. Her breasts looked high, firm, and rather large. She had the perfect hour glass figure, and she looked forward.

"Welcome," she told them in a cool voice. Her voice got a little more animated the more that she looked out into the crowd. "The past few years, membership has steadily grown, but at the same time, recruits have been few and far between .We have not depleted our numbers who have perished at the hands of our two greatest enemies."

Daphne, Megan, Kara, and Harry all were listening the closest of all, even though the entire group was interested.

"Albus Dumbledore is rumored to be dying, and while we will nearly miss his entirely misguided way in running things, it's just well and good that he's gone," she commented. "His inaction and inability to warn people allowed for Lord Voldemort to thrive and survive."

Things were quiet and her eyes were crisp.

"But his time will come to an end as well," the White Queen commented to all of them. "His followers have been disgraced, they lost to a group of school children. And while they were obviously well trained, that is going to spread far and wide and ruin Riddle's credibility in that world."

Ginny and Harry locked eyes with each other, exchanging grins with the other, before they diverted their attention back to the White Queen on the stage.

"As many of our longer term members have known, it has been a long time since we have been graced with the presence of a male member," the White Queen commented and Harry corked his eyebrow. He could see their attention on him, and he remained stoic. "The Society is very particular about who they choose. Many of you out there have family members who have been declined membership for one reason or another. Blood does help you get a closer look, but it might not be a favorable outcome, if you're not for the best interests in the society. And very few men tend to be within the best interests."

The fact that men had ever been in the club had been the stuff of legend. In fact, many doubted, despite the fact that only five men have been qualified to be part of the club, in over a thousand year history. Not that all of those men had agreed to join.

For some reason, many men were intimidated by being in the room with a group of woman.

"We see the young man who has accomplished more in the last fifteen years, than most men will ever accomplish in fifteen lifetimes," the White Queen commented and all of the females in the room looked at Harry. The fact was that he was more than used to having all of the eyes. "Harry Potter, could you please come forward and be recognized by the Society?"

Harry made his way up the stairs, with a smile on his face. The White Queen was not done talking.

"Both sides of this world, the magical world, and what they call Muggles," the White Queen said, and it was here that she pulled a disgusted face at that term. It was brief, subtle, but it got across the fact that she wasn't a fan of the term. "But there are others, some from realms not even known, some with gifts even behind the realm of wand waving, that are apart of this Society, which has spread through the world and beyond. And our savior has returned."

Harry opened his mouth but he was caught off guard by a portrait that resembled his likeness. His green eyes were the same shade and he stood on the throne, surrounded by several beautiful and adoring woman.

It was not a moving portrait, but there was a sense that this was alive.

"It is him," a voice whispered from the shadows.

"If it was any doubt, when the Red Queen…..Lily Evans as some may have told you, shared the Prophecy, we awaited this moment, but unfortunately circumstances occurred and he was sent to inadequate living arrangements," the White Queen said. "If we had not been delayed…..we would have intercepted you. Dumbledore is competent enough to realize that we might have tried something. And unfortunately, Lily was convinced not to leave by her husband or rather the sperm donor."

There was a moment of amusement in the eyes of many of the members of the Society, especially some of the females who knew James Potter at Hogwarts. While had had grown out of a lot of his immaturity, they did not quite forgive some of what they did.

It was all funny, until someone lost an eye. Unless it was Snape, then it was hilarious.

"I believe an apology is in order," The White Queen said, stepping over towards Harry, slowly undoing the sash on her robe. Harry noticed that there was a large bed off to the side of where he was, and it was covered in silk sheets and pillows. "It is fortunate that you were able to grow strong when many will have faltered, but I can assure you that our Society will flourish under your leadership."

"My leadership?" Harry asked and she nudged him back onto the bed.

"Yes, and I doubt that you'll have any problems performing up to standards," she told him with a smile, her robe being pushed off. She wore an extremely skimpy white corset that barely contained her large DD Cup breasts. Her stomach was flat, along with her wide hips. She looked tight and toned. A thong covered her amazing ass, and had thigh high white boots.

"No, but if I'm going to lead, then we're going to do this my way," Harry said, grabbing her and pushing her back on the bed.

"I hope you don't have any problems having intercourse in front of an audience," The White Queen whispered, with Harry pushing the material back, covering her crotch.

"Not at all, in fact, it gets me in the mood," Harry said, pushing her hair out of her face and sinking his mouth onto hers with a passionate kiss.

She returned the kiss with equal fire, and Harry's hands slowly roamed over her body. First he touched her face, then he brushed his hands across the side of her slender neck.

Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, five identical looking blonde girls, dressed in school girl unfirms enter the room, carrying several cases. They had the same tight white shirts, along with short shirts that barely covered their lacy white panties. They wore sheer white stockings, along with a garter belt and high heel shoes.

The cases opened up to reveal several oils, along with various sex toys, and what appeared to be bondage gear.

"While there are spells that can serve the same purpose, I believe that it gives this a more personal touch," The White Queen whimpered, with Harry kissing down her neck and groping her breasts. She groaned underneath his touch.

"I agree," Harry said, he didn't want to remove this outfit from her. "So…..I'm taking that the White Queen isn't your real name?"

"Yes, it's a title, and….not the highest ranking member, that's the Black Queen…..well she's the highest ranking underneath you and believe me, she will be underneath you in due time," the White Queen said and she nearly caused herself to be lost in the orgasmic glee.

"Well, that's interesting, but you should know that many women will find their way behind me," Harry said and he leaned towards her. "And you're just one of them Miss….."

"Frost, Emma Frost," she supplied helpfully, with Harry roaming all over her body.

She reached her hand down his pants ,with one of the girls handing her the lubricate, a dab on her hand.

"Feel free to help yourself, and I'm sure that Harry will help yourself to you," Emma commented, feeling Harry's lips press against the side of her neck.

"Yes, in due time, right after I fuck your White Queen's brains out," Harry told the rest of the club and he squeezed her breasts.

The woman whimpered, with Harry exploring her body and she slowly stroked his cock. It got closer to her hot entrance.

The green eyed wizard held onto her hips and Emma pushed herself onto his lap. Her tight cunt enveloped him, her arms and her legs wrapping around him, her breasts pushed up against his chest.

"Go ahead, ride me," Harry demanded and Emma nodded, her eyes lidded over with the pleasure. The blonde kept pushing her walls around his probing tool.

The blonde rocked herself up and down upon Harry, and Harry grabbed her ass.

"Just marking you to let you know who you belong to," Harry told her and he grabbed her breast, squeezing the supple melon in his hand.

"Of course, of course, yes, yes, master," Emma whimpered with her tight walls squeezing his member. Her slick walls contracted around his throbbing tool.

Kara, a smile on her face, grabbed Daphne and pushed her back, her tongue pushed into her throat. The blonde returned the kiss, and they pulled at each other's clothes. The orgy of flesh was just getting going and Harry and Emma were in the center.

The blonde's arms wrapped around his neck and the White Queen kept rocking herself up and down on Harry's tool. The orgy of flesh continued as Harry could see all of the girls finger each other, and then start playing with the various toys that have been provided.

"I think that I should explore this from another angle," Harry whispered and the wizard pulled out of her. "On your hands and knees."

Emma got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

"Take me any way you wish."

"Oh believe me, that goes without saying," Harry said, his strong hands placed on Emma's thighs. His throbbing cock was about ready to find its way into her tight chambers.

Emma closed her eyes, biting down on her lip and she felt him push into her. Her pussy was extremely wet and the lubricate she applied to his cock had caused him to go into her.

She thought that she was really filled up from this angle. Harry pressed his mouth onto her neck and sucked it.

"You're mine now, and I'm going to fuck your brains out all night long," Harry grunted, pushing his throbbing phallus between her legs. "I bet you'd like that now, won't you?"

"Yes," she whimpered in agreement, with Harry gripping her smoldering thighs with his hands.

The young females moved around, and a pair of Indian Twins had been tied up at the foot of the belt. The quintuplets decided to take turns ramming Parvati and Patil with large dildos, which caused them to moan.

"Is this to your liking, master?"

"Yes, make sure they get properly initiated into the club," Harry whispered, ramming himself into her.

"Yes, the manners of flesh are celebrated, society is too repressed these days, it has caused us to become weak, this false modesty should be done away with," Emma panted, with Harry cupping her breast and kissing her on the back of the neck.

"Oh dear god," Daphne moaned, with Kara's fingers digging into her. Megan was on the other end and she locked the blonde into a kiss. Kara's fingers pushed down her dripping twat.

"Both of you taste so good," Kara said, taking turns sucking their juices from her fingers. "But soon you'll know your place, underneath Harry."

"Yes," Daphne panted and they could see Astoria and Ginny entangled in each other, their fingers probing their bodies.

The energy in the air, along with the scented candles, caused everyone to get increasingly aroused.

Harry brushed his throbbing manhood against Emma's entrance, causing the blonde to bite down on her lip, lust burning through her eyes.

"Take me," she whispered towards him.

"Oh believe me, I'm already halfway there," he said, running his hands all the way down her body and Emma whimpered, with Harry being this close to entering her fully once again.

She was stuffed, his balls slapping against her thighs and Kara made her way over with a grin.

"I think he's proven how worthy he is, didn't he?" Kara asked, grabbing Emma by the hair.

"Yes, yes," Emma panted and Harry smiled. Kara sauntered over, her lips dripping with the juices of the various girls that she served and she gave Harry a juicy kiss.

"See you in a little bit," she said with a flirty wink.

Harry returned to fire on Emma with a loud moan.

"I think that they're pretty ready to go, don't you?" Harry asked her and Emma whimpered.

"Yes, but I'm not finished," Emma panted with a smile on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, I've figured how insatiable you are by now, Miss Frost," Harry said and his body began to glow.

It was one of the many spells that he learned and this had a practical use.

Emma suddenly felt her ass stuffed with another cock, and it pushed into her hard, from behind. The blonde moaned.

"Give me more," Emma begged and suddenly, there was a third Harry up next to her mouth. He grabbed her face and shoved his cock into her waiting mouth.

The White Queen expertly took him down her throat, as she had a cock in her pussy and a cock in her ass as well.

Kara smiled, and she felt a little left out, she wished that Harry would gang bang her too. The blonde licked her fingers and she could see some of the girls being very lustful suddenly. There were another two Harry's and Emma took a cock in each hand, stroking his erection hard.

"Seems to me like the big bad White Queen is going to drown in our master's cum," Gwenog said, diddling herself, feeling the pleasure and she hoped that she would have her turn.

"Oh, I'm sure that we can convince Harry to dominate your ass like that," Megan said, putting her hands on her sister's thighs.

"More that just my, oh god Megan," Gwenog breathed, with Megan's hot little mouth assaulting her twat, as the Patil sisters took turns licking her.

Emma deep throated Harry's cock, as she pumped the other two her hands, with one pushing into her pussy, and the other sawing into her ass. She really whined with Harry taking his liberties on her.

The energy of his climax was going to come and everyone in the room was feeling it. Harry was building up momentum, because the more sex he had, the more duplicates that he could expand.

"Oh, here it comes," Kara said, licking her lips and suddenly three more Harry's appeared.

"Mother, would you like to do the honors?" Daphne asked and Anastasia nodded.

The Greengrass MILF pushed her mouth around Harry's tool, determined to show her niece how it was really done. Her lips tightened around his tool and she brought herself further down onto him.

"Okay, form a line, please," one of the blonde quintuplets said, as two of the others grabbed Harry and started to massage his shoulders. One of them lovingly stroked his dick and the other played with his balls.

"None of you will get any if you don't form a line," another quintuplet said with a sweet smile on her face, but she decided to cut in line. "But I feel like I should make sure that this duplicate is structurally sound."

She wore no panties underneath her plaid skirt and she pushed her pussy down onto him.

"How is that?" one of her sisters asked.

"Fucking fantastic," the girl said, riding Harry up and down like there was no tomorrow. Her thighs rubbed his hard phallus when it pushed between her legs.

"Hey, no fair," one of the girls said, pouting.

"One minute, be patient."

Emma's eyes flushed over, she was rattled by so many orgasms that she thought that she was going to explode.

All of the girls watched in glee, they were going to wait their term. With the time dilation properties set up around these chambers, mere seconds passed in the real world.

Harry built more momentum and he divided several more times. The girls took their terms, knowing that if they fought over him like some females fought over shoes, they would not have gotten anything.

The White Queen was given a new white outfit to release the one that had been torn off of her, with the cocks that she stroked painting her chest, and face with his spunk.

It glowed, painting her skin completely, and the blonde's hands kept stroking him, as the cum was pumped into her pussy and ass, along with in her mouth.

Thick juicy sperm splattered from her holes in all directions and Emma Frost fell to the ground, her body covered in cum.

Kara smiled, walking over towards her.

"You never tasted better, Emma," Kara said, helping herself to some of her pussy juices.

"Yes, she never has, had she?" Daphne asked, helping herself to her cousin's pussy, and using her tongue to clean her out.

The two blondes felt Harry swoop in behind them and the games were about to kick up.

The orgy went on for what seemed like a very long time, and the room was saturated in body fluids by the time they were done.

* * *

"So, he lives here?" one of the robed women whispered, making her way up the hill. "Here, of all places?"

"Yes," the second woman, a blonde, her facial features obscured, as she made her way up the hill once more. "He might be the only one that can help us."

The blonde knocked her hand on the door at Spinner's End and it swung open. The blonde slid her way inside, following by a taller woman, her sister.

The sight they greeted to was ghastly, it was the decayed corpse of Severus Snape propped up on an arm chair in the corner. It looked like it had all of the life force sucked out of him.

"I wish I wouldn't have done that, it left a nasty aftertaste in my mouth."

The hood of the blonde fell down, to reveal the face of Narcissa Malfoy. Her eyes widened when she saw who had joined them in the corner of the room.

The woman's dark hair shined brightly in the moonlight. Her face was beautiful but there was a bit of a sinister quality to her eyes. Her eyes shined darkly, and her lips were painted a shade of black. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands, and she wore a tight black corset that barely sustained her breasts. She wore thigh high black boots. Her darkly painted fingernails rested on her bare thigh.

"Grandmother," Narcissa whispered, seeing the woman. Despite being much older, she looked like a woman that was in her late twenties, and she took really good care of herself.

Of course there were other unsavory things that she did to sustain her youth.

"You left me Azkaban," Bellatrix said with a murderous glare, looking at the Black Queen, who smiled, not intimidated by Bellatrix's gaze at all.

"Well, it was to teach you a lesson about worshipping false idols, Bella," the Black Queen said to her granddaughter. "But you still follow that impotent brat, Riddle."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest about the Dark Lord but Narcissa nudged her sister roughly. This was a battle she wasn't going to win.

"You have a new master now, it has begun. I suggest you beg for his forgiveness."

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a new master now, whether you like it or not," the Black Queen said and looking by the look in her eyes, there was little choice in the matter.

"But….."

"Bella," Narcissa whispered, not wanting her sister to make this any worse on her and believe her, this was pretty bad right now. Her grandmother never made herself known that much but when she did there was going to be problems.

"The Dark Lord is no longer a concern, in fact, he will not be living for much longer," the Black Queen said, her voice a matter of fact. Her arms folded against her chest and the smile crossed over her face.

"He….."

"You might have been lead to believe that the Dark Lord is the be all and end all in power, but he's merely a child, in fact him and Dumbledore are on the same plane, delusional children who don't know where the true power lies," The black Queen said. "If Dumbledore would have stepped away when the time was right, I would not begrudge him for his existence."

"But now….."

"He'll be taken care of."

"The Dark Lord wishes my son to be the one to kill him," Narcissa said and Bellatrix looked at her sister.

"You shouldn't tell such things….."

"It's quite alright dear Bellatrix, I already know," the Black Queen said. "The Dark Lord does not come for me, for he fears me, but not nearly as much as he fears Harry Potter."

Bellatrix opened her mouth but the protest was somewhat lost. Selene's gaze locked onto her granddaughter.

"You felt a dose of his power in the Department of Mysteries, unrefined as it was, but it was there," the Black Queen told her granddaughter. "And you killed his godfather, your cousin…."

"He was in the way….."

"My grandson," the Black Queen said. "As….foolish as he might have been, I did not wish to see him dead. And you were as impulsive as he was, with your attempts to go after the Longbottoms, because Lucius Malfoy dropped hints that they would have information on the Dark Lord. I expected such impulsive behavior from Junior or from the Lestrange Brothers, but not from you Bellatrix….."

Bellatrix hung her head in shame and Narcissa held her mouth open. This was the first that she heard of her husband having anything to do with what happened to Bellatrix.

Blood was thicker than casually exchanged sex fluids and they weren't even that good, given that they were the sex fluids that spawned her son.

"Your son need not worry about Dumbledore, for he is being taken care of," Selene said to them. "Nature might have taken its course in due time…..at least that's why I got from Snape."

Snape's molting corpse was noticed on the chair.

"Given what he did to one of our own, he's lucky that I didn't draw out his torment," the Black Queen said.

Bellatrix finally remembered that it might be a good time to keep her mouth shut. Plus she wasn't exactly mourning for Snape's demise. She only wished that she had a more direct hand in it.

"You better prepare yourselves to beg for his forgiveness, and I may be inclined to convince him to go easy on you," The Black Queen said. "But…..you will serve him at any respect. Exactly how much pleasure that you get….it's up to you."

"Perhaps we should just deal with that filthy creature that caused Sirius's death in the first place," Narcissa muttered.

"Dumbledore?" Bellatrix asked suddenly.

"Well, yes, but no, I'm referring to Kreacher."

"I'm not sure that will necessarily work," the Black Queen said and Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at her. "But a disloyal servant once would be a disloyal servant forever, and speaking of disloyal disgusting creatures….."

The book shelf gave way, as a whimpering Peter Pettigrew was whimpering and pulled into the room. He was trying to plead without words for forgiveness but it was not getting through. Selene's patience was something that was of short supply even on the best days.

"I thought that I smelled something quite foul in here," Bellatrix said, she blamed Pettigrew in part for leading to the Dark Lord's fall.

Naturally that reasoning was obsolete now, given that the Dark Lord might not be no longer in the picture, but she didn't really want to split hairs. She just didn't like Pettigrew, he was a sniveling little bitch.

"Well what are we going to do to him….."

"I'm sure that I can have the White Queen peel back the layers of his mind to see what he knows, slowly, painfully," the Black Queen told both of the Black daughters and they nodded, they learned an extremely valuable lesson or rather had one be reinforced.

It was folly to piss their grandmother off.

"And I need someone to deliver Snape's remains to Dumbledore."

"Only a complete lunatic would do something that daring."

Selene smiled, she had just the man for the job. "Precisely."

* * *

Harry smiled at the aftermath of an orgy, such an afterglow was always a sight to behold. Kara sat by himself, and the Patil Twins were at their feet, still smeared in chocolate sauce and whip cream.

"So, I think that was a fun time," Kara said, dipping a strawberry on Parvati and offering it to Harry, feeding it to him. "I think that the White Queen wasn't as prepared as she thought she was."

They looked towards the wall and saw Emma handcuffed against the wall, fluids draining from her. There was one thought that went through her mind.

' _Worth it.'_

"I don't think that anyone in their right mind is going to doubt that," Kara replied, with a grin on her face, as she alternated feeding Harry and herself, using the Patil twins as her own personal serving tray. Their moans were like music to her ears and that got her hyped up a little bit. "But….there's a question that I have been meaning to ask you."

"Of course."

Kara asked away. "What is the deal with the dupes I mean….."

"They're just really elaborate hologram/sex toy hybrids, I feel everything that they feel and I control their actions," Harry said to her.

"That must be heard to control them," Kara told the green eyed wizard.

"It's not the easiest thing in the world, most people would not be able to handle more than tow or three at a time," Harry said with a smile. "To me, sex is instinctual, not something that I have to put any effort into."

His hands stroked her blonde hair when she sat against him.

"You mean….."

"Well obviously I'm putting some effort into it," Harry said, placing his hands on the underside of her breasts and Kara closed her eyes. She thought that her body was about ready to explode from the pleasure.

"I'm sure….oh you are," Kara agreed, the grin crossing her face being absolutely wild. "And it's the best sex anyone ever had….not that I have anything to compare it to. It felt like my body…..well it's kind of hard to explain but it felt like every part of my body felt completely pleasured at once."

"Don't worry, the state of you explained more than enough," Harry said, and Kara's nude frame straddled him.

"It's a hell of an initiation," Kara told him, rubbing herself against him. "So what are you going to do next?"

"I've got a few loose ends to tie up before I divorce myself from that world," Harry told her and she opened her mouth but Harry smiled. "And believe me, while I'm sure that there will be a lot of people not happy…..I'm doing what's best for me."

Harry could not wait for the hordes of people calling him selfish. There was this Voldemort thing but Harry was figuring out a method to deal with him soon.

"I'll be right back and…"

"I know you will, trust me," Kara said and she leaned forward ,giving Harry another brief kiss.

Those who were in the Club might have had a chance to think that there was far more to their relationship than met the eye. That being said, the green eyed wizard could see the aftermath of the party, but there was someone watching and waiting for him that piqued his attention.

There was a young blonde standing outside of the door, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans that adhered nicely to her frame. Taking another step forward, Harry could see her in the shadows and he just had to get a closer look at her, the closer that he went.

"Hello."

The girl nearly jumped halfway off of the ground and she turned, trying to act all cool.

"You must be Daphne's sister, Astoria…."

"Yes, I am," Astoria said to him ,with a grin on her face. "And you must be Harry Potter."

"Last time I checked…..I must have missed you in there."

"I'm not eligible to join in with the Club for another year," Astoria told her. "Although Ginny and I had some fun…"

"I saw," Harry said to her and Astoria blinked, and suddenly she realized that the front of her jeans were went.

"I have young Miss Weasley tied up, she was kind of naughty, a bit of a biter as well," Astoria told Harry.

"Well one might consider you a bit naughty," Harry said, grabbing Astoria from behind and pulling her close into his body.

"One….might," she whispered, driven breathless when she was in Harry's presence. He had an extremely strong aura about him that could drive any girl completely wild that saw him there and Astoria was among them, far and away.

"One will," Harry corrected, parting his fingers through her hair and Astoria, could feel herself get within his thrall very easily.

She decided to take the ininative and kiss him firmly on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, with Astoria closing her eyes, her hands roaming over his naked body. The fact that he didn't seem to be bothered by his state of undress was a very attractive trait.

Astoria wasn't bothered by it either, not in the slightest, and why shouldn't she be? Harry had absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, at all, no question about it. That was the bottom line. Her hands continued to explore his body, hungrily, needy with her movements.

His fingers pushed down between her smoldering core.

"Yes, I can see how naughty you are," Harry told Astoria and the blonde looked at him.

"Yes, I didn't get any of you, I'm a naughty girl, so….greedy about wanting your big cock, maybe you should spank me?"

Her jeans were pulled off to reveal a lacy black thong. Her juicy ass was exposed to him and Harry put her over his knee.

"I wonder how many swats I should give you," Harry whispered, hooking his finger into the material of her thong and snapping it against her ass, which caused her to squeal.

"As many…as needed," Astoria whispered, getting excited, her nipples getting even more stiff and needy.

Harry thought that he could offer her that gift. His hand raised up in the air.

Each spank on her bottom caused Astoria's pussy lips to drip with more desire. She wanted Harry, she was going to receive Harry, and that was what she was going to get.

"Please, oh please, master, I need your cock inside me."

"But, where are you going to get it?"

One hand brushed across her ass hole and the other brushed against her pussy lips, giving both holes equal attention, which caused her to whimper, the desire increasing.

"Anywhere, anywhere, please, oh Morgana, anywhere," Astoria panted, Harry's fingers were about ready to work their forbidden sinful magic.

He pushed his tongue into her asshole, hissing into it and she felt her pussy get wet as he pumped his fingers into her. He then grabbed her hand and made her finger herself with her own fingers.

The forced masturbation caused Astoria to get even hotter and heavier. She could feel the tip of his cock up against her virgin asshole and it was ready to take him.

"Please, master, I can't wait."

It was almost like he was slowly taking her most forbidden, most taboo desires, and twisting them into reality.

Her hands were bound and her face was pushed down onto the bed. Harry grabbed his hands over her hips and brushed his length over her tight ass.

He saw Daphne in the corner, and the older Greengrass sister gave Harry a smile.

"Oh no, don't you dare stop on my account," she said, she was completely naked and rubbing her breasts and pussy.

"Yes, dominate my youngest daughter," Anastasia suggested. "Please master, and then….."

"I'll dominate your oldest, and take you for the final course," Harry told her. "Or maybe all at once, decisions, decisions."

Daphne felt her mother probe through her juicy folds and she could see that there would be more eyes. There was a monitoring spell on this room, so the fun was going to be recorded for all.

Not that anyone minded, because no one in this room really had anything to be ashamed about.

"OH SHIT!" Astoria shrieked, feeling Harry's throbbing hard manhood penetrate her tight ass. The blonde grabbed onto the bed, biting down on her hip so hard.

"You're going to take it like a woman," Harry said, and his cock went into her ass.

Astoria could feel unmistakable pain going into her, but his magical aura increased her pleasure sensors while dulling her pain receptors. She felt like her body was getting a through going over, both inside her and on the outside of her.

The pleasure spells directed right towards her nipples and core caused Astoria to squirm.

"Damn, Mum, you really know….to fucking eat a pussy," Daphne whispered, she could feel herself being brought to an orgasm.

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth," Harry said, grabbing Astoria's tits and playing with him, slamming into her.

"No, I'll eat her pussy with it, and suck your cock later," Daphne whispered, her hips jerking up.

Astoria was reduced into a drooling state of being rather out of it and now Harry reached towards Daphne, beckoning her to go forward.

Daphne went forward, it was almost like she was in a trance. She dropped to one knee ,to worship her master. Already, she could feel the magic pulling and caressing on every part of her body.

Her mouth went around his manhood and she pushed it into her mouth, sucking on it.

His cock tasted absolutely divine, the pre-cum leaking into her mouth tasted like the sweetest sin. It was like her favor things all rolled into one.

His thumbs gave the barest amount of touch on her sensitive nipples.

"Good girl, make me cum," Harry whispered, rewarding her with more pleasure the further that she sucked his cock. "You live to serve your master, and only your master, don't you?"

Daphne couldn't speak on the account on having her mouth full but she did nod.

Anastasia rubbed her clit furiously, but she could see Emma's…..well she wasn't sure what they were. The quintuplets began to give her a full body massage.

"Just relax, we're going to prepare you for the master," one of them said, rubbing her breasts.

"The master will ravish you," the second one said, tweaking her nipples and the other sucked on one like a nursing babe.

Their tongues dove into her hot and smoldering pussy, leaking juices into their willing and waiting mouths.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Well she knows that he is her god, good to see that we haven't reduced her brains completely to push."

Daphne was now on her front, her breasts swinging. Harry grabbed them and she thought that she was going to go nuts with how he was playing with her breasts. The blonde closed her eyes, his hands rolling over her mammoth tits, the pleasure filling her body.

"Just fuck me…"

"What's the magic word?"

He held her orgasm back and Daphne could not believe it. She felt frustrated that she could not received her release.

"Please master, please fuck my brains out."

Harry smiled, grabbing onto her hips, and bringing himself into Daphne, he caused the girl to scream.

After many moments of teasing, Harry released her orgasm and it knocked her cross eyed. Daphne was being hammered without mercy, him sliding in and out of her.

Astoria was fucked silly but she had enough left in her to feel the pleasure of everything.

"Looks like you bit a little more off than you could chew," Ginny said with a smile.

"Just wait until he gets to you, you won't be able to handle the heat," Astoria said and Ginny dove between her legs, licking Astoria out.

Harry grabbed onto Daphne, and he could feel the pleasure roll off of his body. The quintuplets worked over Daphne's mother and he made sure her face was directed.

"See your mother, see her, she's being prepared for me," Harry whispered to her. "How would you like to see me bugger your mother until she can't walk?"

Her orgasm was slowed a little bit. She could feel release but only a certain point. In her dazed state, she wondered how he accomplished this but the obvious answer was magic and that's all you needed to know because any further explanation would lead down a road of madness.

"Mmmm."

"Yes, love it, oh very much, very much."

Daphne could feel her body light up with more pleasure. He alternated between holding her orgasms and then releasing it.

Then she experienced seven near orgasms, before he pulled them back. The build up remained and the blonde looked like a drooling wreck. She panted.

He came inside her, releasing her pent up frustration as he could. His mouth marked her as his forever and his magic ensured that the process was binding.

He was releasing a good cum into her body and the quintuplets were ready to feast on the buffet of juices.

"And then there was one," Harry whispered, stalking the Greengrass mother, like a predator.

Anastasia knew what a mouse felt like when a viper hovered over it and speaking of snake's, his tongue was inside her.

That caused her pleasure from a normal orgasm to amplify by about ten or twenty times. The exact factor was lost to her.

"Please, please, I'm ready," she begged him but at the same time, she didn't want this amazing super orgasm that she was feeling to cease.

All good things had to come to an end and Harry smiled.

"You're going to ride me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm going to ride your cock," the Greengrass MILF whispered, lust burning through her eyes and her nipples were rock hard. They could cut through diamonds.

Harry pressed his thumbs onto them and she could feel the pleasure spike through her body.

Her hot walls enveloped around him, and she slowly grinded onto him.

Harry hissed as her experienced cunt wrapped around him. He wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples, stimulating it, and grabbing her ass.

Anastasia rode his manhood with reckless abandon, her tight slick walls rubbing against him, and she could not believe it. This was…..well this was something that defied all belief.

"Fuck oh fuck her," Astoria encouraged her master, as the Quintuplets fingered her, working her over.

"You should be silent when our master is at work," one of them whispered and then one had her skilled tongue in Astoria's pussy and the other rimmed her ass.

The Greengrass MILF meanwhile felt his cock spearing into her tight body. She felt young again but the again magic really did that to her. It kept her body fit and tight.

The orgasms that she received reached into the double digits.

"You're going to be ready to receive my gift in a moment," Harry whispered, prodding her body and causing the bursts of pleasure to light her up even more.

"Mmm, hmmm, mmm, yeah," she moaned, riding Harry's tool even faster.

"I'm sure you want this one, and who am I going to say no?" he asked her.

His balls stored up a nice load, her efforts made him ready to cum a couple of times in the past hour but he could stall his own release, as well as the release of his partners.

He feasted on her nipples.

Harry wanted her to beg for his cum, he got harder, as he slipped into her pussy.

"Oooh, bigger, growing so much bigger," she whispered, her tight walls caressing his manhood, working up and down.

"Yes, fuck, oh fuck," he agreed with her. "Do you want my cum?"

"YESSSS!" she yelled, bucking her hips down onto him.

"Say it, say it, or you won't get anything," Harry said, cupping her breasts and squeezing them.

"Please cum in me, I need it," she begged him, her walls closed around him, bouncing higher and higher on him, trying to channel all of the power to her core, to get him to cum, she wanted it so bad.

His balls filled up and shot his load deep between her thighs. The woman threw her head back, with a lustful moan

"YES!"

His seed spilled into her womb, and the woman experienced a few more orgasms from his climax before he emptied his load into her.

Harry allowed her to slide back onto the floor, gently gliding her down to the floor, thick cum spilling out of her.

She threw her head back, with a loud and amazing moan, rubbing her nipples which were stiff with pleasure.

The fun might just be getting started.

* * *

Kara waited for Harry, dressed in a black tank top, along with casual blue jeans. She figured that it would take a bit of a long time for him to make his rounds and she was really patient. The two of them decided to go out after their initiation was over was over.

It just took a far bit longer than they thought but Kara thought that it was a good idea to keep herself occupied. Being on a farm, she learned a lot about patience so she could wait. Especially for someone like Harry, who was worth waiting.

Nothing like her cousin, who had the patience of a saint sometimes. Although she did have her issues, Kara would have to admit that.

"Harry, a quick word with you before you leave, please," Gwenog said, looking at Harry, as he was on his way back to the door. "A gift for our new leader of this society…..tickets to the next Harpies game, along with backstage passes."

Andrea gave Harry a brief smile, and the brief taste of Harry got her motor running. She did want a bit more and she would get a bit more. "Feel free to join us backstage….the rest of the team would like nothing better to meet you."

Harry gave them a charming smile and swept them into a kiss each, which caused their brains to need to be rebooted. "Well, an offer like that, how am I going to say no."

"Oooh, I want to take a picture of this and commit it for memory for the rest of my life," Megan said, walking with Harry and Kara as they made their way out the door of the Society. They would naturally be back, there were many reasons to be back. "Gwen driven absolutely and utterly speechless."

"I can do the same thing to you," Harry said and Kara smiled at her. Both of them were the pinnacle of perfection, so naturally Megan was a bit spellbound because of both of them.

"Um yeah…well I'm sure that a lot of people are glad that the rumors of you being a celibate boy scout are just that, rumors," Megan said, managing to find her voice. "I mean, a monk would have told you to get laid if you were anything like what you make people believe you are."

"Well appearances can be deceiving, and it's not like I spend that much time around Hogwarts within the past couple of years," Harry said and Megan raised her eyebrow at him. "The duplicates aren't just good at sex."

"I see….I'm surprised that you fooled…"

"Dumbledore had no reason to disbelieve me, because I acted the way he groomed me to act," Harry said. "One of his many faults."

"Wow…..well yeah," Megan said and she shook her head. "Seriously, you could get Fleur Delacour without any problem."

"Oh, well, been there done that," Harry said, in a casual voice, as if this was just another Wednesday for him. Which it kind of was. "I'd squeeze her in my top ten for effort, but not quite top five."

Megan's eyes bulged at that revelation. "What kind of women have you been sleeping with anyway if Fleur Delacour can't even be in the top five?"

"Goodbye, Megan, see you later," Harry said, dodging the question with all of the ability of a well practiced politician and kissed her on the lips.

"Bye, Megan," Kara said, trying to outdo Harry with a kiss of her own.

Megan's mind felt like it had frozen completely up. It would take some time to reboot it. Harry and Kara went off, arm in arm, amused at the Hufflepuff Girl's state.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore pondered the completely useful and ground breaking lessons that he was going to teach Harry this year. This would give him all of the tools that he needed to do to defeat Voldemort.

An unbiased source might conclude that Dumbledore's brain withered just a little bit when he touched the ring but no one was willing to call Albus Dumbledore out, after the last people who called Albus Dumbledore out looked like complete idiots.

There was a package that rested on Dumbledore's desk. He scanned the package for any kind of magical curses. He heard a mysterious ticking noise somewhere in his office but he couldn't find the source of it.

Like most magic users, when he didn't find any trace of a curse, he assumed the package was safe. He wondered if someone had sent him used gym socks as a prank again.

What was the source of that mysterious ticking noise anyway?

There was only one way to find out, Dumbledore opened the practice, he always enjoyed a good laugh.

Inside the package, there was nothing funny inside. It was the decapitated head of Severus Snape, along with the other parts of his dismembered body, maggots already feasting on it. Dumbledore pulled a face.

"Severus, no," Dumbledore said, he was horrified what he saw. Severus Snape was a beautiful young man with a gentle soul who didn't deserve to be killed in a horrified manner. It looked it had been crudely dismembered in a Muggle fashion after the energy had been sucked out him.

It was still ticking as Dumbledore picked up the card that was stapled to Severus's forehead.

**Compliments of the Black Queen.**

Dumbledore knew what that meant, they had returned, which meant that the world was in danger. The problem was the Ministry of Magic didn't want to admit that they existed.

There was another note on the desk and Dumbledore opened it up.

**Dear Albus,**

**Hope you enjoyed the gift, the Black Queen thought that I couldn't get it past the Caretaker. Shows what she knows.**

**How did I do it? Well it's magic, I don't have to explain it. And why did I do it? The money, dear boy. For the record, I'm not part of their little Society, because it has a one dick limit, but hey, I'm always in for a payday. Guy's got to eat.**

**Hope she doesn't kill me for sticking that card in there. I couldn't resist.**

**Hope you enjoy the other one I left you.**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Wade Wilson;**

**Professional Assassin.**

**Unprofessional Douchebag.**

**Founder and CEO of the Bea Arthur Fan Club.**

**The Merc with the Mouth.**

**P.S. Did you find the source of the ticking? It's a pipe bomb. YAY!**

BOOM!

The pipe bomb wouldn't have killed Dumbledore, per say. However the pipe bomb hit the magical objects, which caused all kinds of magical shrapnel to fly all around the office, slicing Albus Dumbledore to bits.

Said magical shrapnel also activated the deadly magical curse from his withered hand, causing all of his internal organs to explode.

And the ceiling also fell on his head.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you going to do with your so called friends?' Kara asked and Harry smiled.

"I knew what the deal was there, so there's really no point in going back there, when you really think about it," Harry told the blonde and she smiled, her arm wrapped tightly around Harry as both of them rested on a bench in a night park.

The festivities of the last night were fairly interesting but what will happen for the rest of the time, well that was where the fun would really begin.

"No, I suppose that it would be kind of silly to deal with something that you're willing to move on from," Kara said. "Did they even send you any letters this summer?"

"No, and I'm sure that Dumbledore requested them not to because of security reasons, but if he was so great of a wizard, perhaps he should have figured out some way to get around any tracking," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"The more I think about magic, the more I swear that common sense leaves the building," Kara said, shaking her head with a sad expression on her face. "Then again, I'm not sure if lack of common sense is more of a magical thing it's…"

"I get it Kara, I really do," Harry told her and she pushed herself around him, his arm wrapped around her tightly. "But I've got a lot to do…"

"Well given that there are a lot of women who are throwing themselves at your feet and willing to spread their legs, I think that you do," Kara agreed with him, with a smile. "And obviously there will be many more lining up around the block."

The message Harry got right there was short, sweet, and to the point.

"Dumbledore has been killed."

"Well, shit's about ready to hit the fan now ,isn't there?" Kara asked, and Harry smiled.

"That plays into my hands quite nicely, when you think about it," Harry told her and the blonde grinned at him.

"That's putting things mildly, because they'll be too busy morning the death of their precious Albus Dumbledore, that they won't see your hand in it," Kara said.

"Exactly what I'm thinking, although I see the influence of the Club," Harry said.

"A blind man could see the influence of the Club," Kara said to him and Harry smiled in agreement.

"Well there's that, yes," Harry told her and the blonde clenched his hand tightly, squeezing it, the two of them hand in hand and ready for anything. "I'm think that the mysterious Black Queen has played her hand."

"Well you've had the White Queen, so I guess you're going to have to have both of them, don't you?"

' _In due time, yes,'_ Emma chimed in through the mental link. _'Oh, and don't mind what I'm doing in here, I'm trying to repair the damage that Snape and Dumbledore did to your natural mental shields with their utter folly of a mental shielding lesson, whatever nonsense they called it.'_

' _Yes, I'm sure that there was some damage in there, but…..'_

' _To be fair, it's not as damning as you might fear, and you do create a link with every woman that you sleep with, so I figured since I'm going to be in here anyway, I might as well get something productive,'_ Emma thought.

' _Well I create a link with every woman that I sleep with, it's just a matter of whether or not they choose to accept it,'_ Harry thought.

' _They are a fool for not accepting such a support network,'_ Emma said, and there was no question in her voice.

' _I don't think that any of us are going to argue that,'_ Daphne commented, and it was not like she couldn't maintain radio silence, for lack of a better term when things are quiet.

' _I guess some women are really afraid of commitment,'_ Megan thought, shaking her head with a long sigh.

Harry smiled, but he supposed that certain women would need to take care of a lot of issues before they were willing to be figured in. If they were, but Harry didn't need anyone who was going to have shaky commitment issues.

Either they were in or they were out. Given Harry's childhood, he had serious issues about loyalty. The fact that there were certain people around him who were only loyal when it suited them, and others who tended to have too great of love for authority figures because of their position of power, that was not something that Harry wanted in his life.

Of course, he wondered how long certain people would go without him.

"So, do you want to fly?" Kara asked to him.

"Well, I didn't have my broomstick….."

Kara smiled captured his lips with a burning kiss, which both of them shared for a few moments. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

The blonde pulled back, being driven completely and absolutely breathless.

"Well, we all have our secrets, here's one of mine."

Harry smiled in spite of himself and allowed her to lead the way, but he didn't need any assistance.

* * *

"Did you ever think that you would live long enough to see the day that another male was worthy enough to join the club?"

The Black Queen looked at her companion with an interest in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I think that one could assume that it was highly doubtful that we would," Selene told her. "So, how many deceased husbands are you on during your current life cycle?"

"Seven, but I may be slacking during this cycle," she commented to Selene, lingering in the shadows, a smile on her face. "But it was only stall for time until we got to this point that we are now."

The woman stepped into the light, she was an unmistakable beauty with silk black hair that stretched down past her back. Her features looked extremely Italian. She wore a tight set of black robes as well, with eyes that were an exotic looking shade of purple. She had many names throughout history, but the latest name that she used was Bianca Zabini.

"With all due respect to Miss Romanov, you are more worthy of the name, Black Widow than anyone else."

"And I never touched those other men, I just made them believe that I did, to gain access to their gold, to help benefit the Club," Bianca said with smile on her face. Then again, her and Selene went back as old lovers even before the club even started. "And while there are other men in the club…"

"None are quite like this man, but naturally my information is second hand, I haven't had a chance to verify it yet, I've been handling….certain family issues," Selene said and Bianca raised her eyebrow.

"Certain matters involving your great-many times over, granddaughters."

"Yes, Bellatrix in particular needs to be kept on a short leash," Selene agreed.

"If I know her, she'd get off by being lead around on a leash," Bianca commented. "Something that we should bring to the attention of our new master….."

"So, what is the deal with the fact that you seemingly have a son?' Selene asked, and Bianca wondered when this topic of conversation comes up.

Bianca smiled. "Well, I modeled him after a de-aged version of….I want to say my fourth husband during this cycle, even though he has the last name of my soon to be latest husband. He doesn't really exist…..well he exists in the fact he takes up three dimensional space."

"Fair enough," Selene said.

"He's to gain information about the privileged pureblood twits that infest Slytherin and think that they have any right to dictate what our traditions are," Bianca said with a smile on her face that grew even wider. "And I'm hosting a dinner party where the so-called elite are coming."

"So, how many of them have signed their assets over to their wives, who are now going to be seduced in by the club?" Selene asked. "We already got the Malfoy gold, Lucius broke an agreement in his marriage contract, if he got sent to Azkaban, the marriage would be annulled and all of his gold would revert to Narcissa."

"I guess the idiot never thought that he'd get caught," Bianca said. "And what about his brat?"

"I'll give him a good home a dragon preserve," Selene said without missing a beat. "I'm sure you can spare a few moments to meet with our new lord and master…"

"Yes, it would be rude of me not to get acquainted with him," Bianca said with a wide smile on her face. "And as for you…"

"Well my gift to him is not ready, I need to complete the set, which means I need to arrange for the third sister to be kidnapped, I should get on with that to have it ready," Selene said, and she paused. "That was Emma, she sends her regards."

"What did she want?"

"She's just fixing the master's mental shields," Selene said with a smile. "And our new Red Queen is being recruited."

"I didn't think we would be able to recruit another Red Queen to replace Lily, I feel sorry for the poor girl, she does have a tough act to follow."

"Yes, Lily was adept with her tongue, but her sacrifice allowed our master strength, something that she should be celebrate for," Selene said. "But never the less, we must move on…"

"I have a dinner party to attend, but I'm sure that I can arrange a meeting with Harry Potter as soon as possible."

The succubus could sense an ideal match coming and she looked ready to reap the benefits.

* * *

The death of Albus Dumbledore sent shockwaves all throughout the magical community. No one seemed to know what caused the death, especially given that it was done by Muggle methods.

Lord Voldemort, who had recently been announced to be back, was suspect number one. That being said, there was a number of tributes out for Dumbledore.

"Can't say that I'm sad the bastard is gone," Ginny said, stretching out as she leaned against the wall. The tight black corset that she was wearing matched her tight black pants and knee high boots quite nicely.

"Very few people are," Megan agreed. "So…..are you going to try out for the Harpies?"

"I figure that I get an in, but if I go back to Hogwarts next year, I might be a chaser, even though if Harry's not there, I think that someone competent needs to be in the role of seeker," Ginny said to her. "As bad as this Dumbledore thing is causing the shit to hit the fan, it's going hit the fan something worse when they find out that Harry's not coming back."

"Well, they have other things to worry about, don't you think?"

"Yes, they will pretty soon," Ginny agreed, she was rather pleased about how society business was going. "Going back to all of this, to Mum, I'm sure that she's going to be rather insufferable to be honest."

Megan did not say anything but she doubted she could ever think of a time when Moly Weasley was anything but insufferable.

"They're going for a new Minister…..I wonder if…"

"I can't confirm or deny anything, and I mean that honestly," Megan said, crossing her arms with a smile on her face. She looked at her watch. "So, Harry and Kara are supposed to meet us for lunch in a few minutes, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Ginny asked, with a smile. "I get that there's more going on between those two then they're even letting us now."

"Harry Potter has an entire history outside of Hogwarts that none of us are privy of, finding him at that club was a revelation, but I'm glad that I got ahold of him outside of Dumbledore's security."

"Seems like the two of you are talking about a lot regarding me."

They turned around and saw Harry and Kara there, their hair rather in disarray. Although with Harry, you can never tell when his hair was in disarray and when it was completely and utterly normal.

"Oh, I wasn't really talking about you, we're just trying to figure out things," Ginny said and Harry smiled, leaning in close to her.

"Well, some might think that you have a few secrets that you're hiding as well, we all do," Harry whispered with a smile.

Ginny hated to say this, but she was guilty as charged. The problem was she kind of did her best not to be weak and subservient to anyone after the fiasco with the diary. She still remembered the summer after that one, how she got reamed out. Never mind the fact that diary had a compulsion charm that a practiced adult witch or wizard might have trouble getting by.

She learned to never trust a book blindly, something that some people never quite got the hang on but that was neither here nor there?

"So let us get dressed, and we'll be off, I actually got some business to run by you," Megan said. "Gwenog would have done it, but she's kind of too prideful to do so. It's just the manager of the Holyhead Harpies…..well she's just a bit of a dick."

"Andrea pretty much mentioned the same thing, she's taken a huge amount of gold for their efforts and cut their pay, and they can't really do anything about it, unless she gets bought out," Ginny said with a smile.

"Hmm, if you're implying what I think I'm implying, there is some profit to be made with owning and running a Quidditch team," Harry said. "Speaking of which, I just copyrighted my image this summer, so we're going to have to find a way to put a stop to all of that unauthorized Boy-Who-Lived merchandise that is out there."

' _Actually, I believe that I can arrange something like that, they haven't been paying you the royalties for all of those things, have they?'_ Emma asked.

' _I don't think that I've seen one knut,'_ Harry thought, shaking his head. _'Then again, the likeness of the Harry Potter dolls don't really look like me…..but as long as it's got a lightning bolt on its forehead, it's obvious that people know what they're buying.'_

From what he had been looking into, most of the people who had been putting out unauthorized Harry Potter merchandise had been Death Eaters, accused of course but never convicted, and the usual gang of Ministry idiots.

"You know, Ron sleeps with a Harry Potter doll….."

"Ginny, that's way too much fucking information," Harry said, and Megan and Kara looked rather amused.

"Yeah, I hear you with that one, I don't really want to know what he might be doing with it," Ginny said and that pretty much went into the realm of way too much information.

' _The Black Queen will meet with you on Saturday, she's getting some of her affairs in order, and she apologizes for the delay,'_ Emma added mentally.

Harry smiled, he was looking forward to meeting this Black Queen face to face for the first time, from what Emma and several others were hinting, it seemed like this would be a meeting that Harry would not forget for as long as he lived.

"I believe you promised us lunch," Megan reminded him.

"And so I did," Harry said and Kara smiled at him.

' _But you know, you'll be taking your payment in dessert,'_ Kara thought to him and Harry grabbed his hand around hers, grinning.

* * *

When Harry got an invitation, he was curious but at the same time suspicious. When he got an invitation from Bianca Zabini, the woman who was a famously beautiful witch, rumored to have killed seven of her husbands, that caused Harry to be on guard.

She was a member of the Club, which meant she was loyal to him but that being said, Harry was waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming to visit me, it gets so lonely when the house is empty," Bianca said. The dinner party had come and gone, and all of the guests would be dead at random intervals within the next month.

Having them all drop dead all at once that would be a bad form, but that was the nice thing.

"Well your offer is rather enticing, so I can't very well turn it down."

The Zabini female had a long silk black robe that wrapped around her body and took half of a step back, looking at him, with a nice lick of her rosy lips.

"Yes, I always thought your father was decent enough, especially compared the rest of your idiots, but your mother, well she was talented," Bianca said with a smile and she slid the robe off of her body.

Normally a man would go ahead to see her in this state, a red lace corset covering the top half of her body, along with a green thong, stockings, and garter belt.

"Your mother left quite the impression on many of the fine females of the club," she whispered, taking half of a step towards her. The woman licked her lips once again. "It's a shame that she had to die but everything was not really bad, she allowed you to rise."

"Well, I think that she might be dead, but her legacy lives on," Harry told her, placing his hands on the woman's hips. "So, that explains a lot."

"What explains a lot?' Bianca asked, trying to play coy.

"Well you had to sweet talk a lot of those men to give up their gold to you in some way, and I bet you never technically touched them, did you?" Harry asked, going around with Bianca said, going behind her. "Mind over matter, isn't it? You wouldn't mind, because they wouldn't matter."

For the first time, she felt herself vulnerable to a man's touch, instead of vice versa, which was an amazing change to say the very least. His fingers roamed down her back, which caused her eyes to close shut and her mind to go completely and utterly numb with desire.

"Just relax, just relax," Harry whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck. There was a few seconds where she paused and his fingers went down her. "Despite what you are, you're all women, and there's really nothing that can stop that, isn't it?"

Harry ran his hand down her smoldering hot lips and his fingers touched her slit, rubbing her against it.

"Yes, master, I need you, I need you, you complete me, please," she begged him and she almost got down onto her knees.

"Well, get on your knees and worship me," Harry told her and Bianca's eyes widened with lust, dropping down to both of her knees.

Her hands reached around, buckling Harry's pants down, and he held her head into place. She saw his fully erect penis that hung out of his pants and beckoned to her.

It called to her and his power, his aura, it overwhelmed hers. Bianca placed her lips on Harry's large prick and worked it slowly into her mouth. The taste of him caused fire to burn through her belly and she sucked him with reckless abandon.

Harry reached down and his fingers brushed against her breasts, that were falling completely out of her top. The woman kept pushing her lips around his throbbing hard cock, sucking it hard. Her tongue licked around the underside of him.

The pleasure filled her body and he was just barely touching her right now. She could only imagine what would happen when he touched her at full force. Her body heated up with more pleasure going through her.

Her rosy lips popped around him, her hand reaching up and skillfully stroking his balls. She could feel his manhood throb in her mouth and she tilted her head back, trying to push more of his hard cock deep into her mouth. The woman continued to lick him, bringing even more pleasure all of the time.

' _Oh yes, yes, yes,'_ she thought, sucking his cock, she wanted his cum inside her.

"You've almost earned your reward," Harry whispered, his hands placed on either side of her face and she looked at him, her mouth full completely of his cock.

Bianca smiled, his member deeper into her mouth, and she took him into the back of her throat. Her hot lips continued to suck and bring himself deep into her mouth. The succubus continued to take him into her mouth, using every trick that she could.

"It's not fair using those little magical tricks to cheat your way to your reward," Harry said, grabbing the back of her head firmly.

Bianca paused, a sheepish look in her face, and she could feel her master's will overriding her slowly. The pleasure continued to really overtake her and his hands roamed all over her body. The woman continued to work him over.

The first dose of hot cum splashed down her throat and she sucked it down her body. The woman slid back a few seconds.

"Delicious," Bianca said and Harry smiled.

"Bedroom?" Harry asked her.

"Up the stairs, second room to the right, but I don't really want to wait," she breathed excitedly, placing he fingernails on his thigh and slowly stroking him with her other hand. He was hard before she could even blink.

Needless to say, this was an action that rendered her completely breathless and Harry trafficked her up the stairs before she could really figure out what was happening.

"Well good things come to those who wait," Harry whispered to her and she whimpered, with his fingers stroking her inner lips, causing the heat to rise from her body.

Harry drank in Bianca's body, she was absolutely stunning to put things mildly. Her silky black hair framed her tanned seductive face, with burning purple eyes. Her lips were completely juicy, and her body had all of the right curves, with impressive breasts, and a nice center, with pussy juices dripping down, sticking to her pubic hair. He looked down her long shimmering legs, along with a nice set of perfect feet.

He stroked her center lips.

"Patience."

"You know, I'm….not accustomed to waiting for things that I want to get," she begged and Harry kept stroking her center lips, causing her juices to tingle onto his hand.

"Well, you're going to have to learn, won't you?" Harry asked her and Bianca looked up at him, her smoldering gaze getting even stronger the more that he played with her inner lips. The woman tried to push herself up into the palm of his hand but it seemed like there was something holding things back.

The more she longed for it, the more that he teased her. She could see his hard cock, just out of reach. It was driving her mad not to have such a thing of beauty inside her. Her heart quickened a nice beat and her legs spread, inviting him into her garden.

"You're not used to having someone with stronger will than you are, are you?" Harry asked her, running his hands down her curves and that caused her to grow absolutely weak with the pinnacle of desire.

"No….no master," she begged him and Harry smiled, parting her juicy lips, about ready to enter her, to invade her. The woman panted the more that he teased her.

"But this change of pace, it's turning you on, isn't it?"

She had a miniature orgasm just from his touch and her body wilted underneath his power. This was a power that many would want but there would only be a select few that understood what they were getting into.

"Fuck, me," Bianca begged him, she was drooling, in pretty much every sense of the world. She wanted him and she wanted him really badly.

"What was that?" Harry asked her and Bianca looked at him, unable to keep her inhibitions in check.

It was seconds later that she realized that she had been fastened to the bed. He had so skillfully manipulated her, she rested right in the palm of his hand. The woman's body begged for something greater, something stronger. The heat continued to pulse between her legs, the wanton desire burned with the passion of a thousand suns.

"I want you to fuck me!"

His cock head teased her, now this was getting to be torture. She longed to rip from her restraints and to take his cock into her body.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Harry said, resting his hands onto her hips, and pushing into her body.

He could feel her center hug him tightly, his balls tingled, it took every ounce of being in his body not to expel his seed into her tight body.

"More," she begged him, and she almost lifted her hips off the bed to meet him but stopped, her desire being driven absolutely breathless.

The trusts were slow, with Bianca savoring every last one of them, like she was a dying woman in the desert. Her body shuddered with the pleasure going through her, the tightening vice going through her.

"Well….oh….well fuck," Bianca whispered, and Harry smiled.

"Someone who is supposed to be so smooth with their words, I didn't expect them to fail thus," Harry grunted, bringing his throbbing manhood deep into her hot center.

He had the orgasm of a succubus in the palm of his hand, he could control her pleasure, flipping all of the mental switches in her mind.

She got wetter than should be possible, and no matter how large Harry got, he slid into him easily.

"Hot and wet, and on their back, the way that I like all my girls," Harry whispered to her, nibbling the side of her neck. "You've never felt anything like this, have you, Bianca?"

"No, never, violate me master, impale your cock into me, please, please, oh please, oh for the love of god, please."

Harry accommodated her, thrusting himself into her tight inner walls and she rubbed him. The pleasure intensified just a little bit more, when he brought himself as far down into her body as he could manage. The center slid into her with ease.

"You can take it, can't you, all of it, my entire cock, you want it?" Harry whispered to her and she whimpered, the pleasure accelerating with her body shaking underneath him. To say that she had what she wanted, that would be putting things extremely…..well she knew what it meant. Her body shivered, quivered, and her hips pushed their way up, the pleasure increasing the more that he penetrated his way into her body.

"FUCK ME HARD!" she begged him, wanting him deeper inside her body, knowing that she was this close to having him in her.

"I think I heard you the first time," Harry commented, his grin getting larger, and his dick pushing its way into her, stretching her boundaries, her tight walls closing around him.

She whimpered, to be honest things were going to be taken to a level that she never thought that they would be taken to on this day.

It went into her, hard, and went into her nice, long, and fast, the strokes penetrating her body. The more he pushed himself into her, the harder that she pushed back. Her walls could not take much more.

Harry could feel them tighten around him and he slowed down, making sure to play with her impulse controls. She orgasmed hard around his cock, but he thought that she could go even harder if he pushed those buttons.

Harry smiled, he had the woman in the palm of his hand, not that she didn't have many of the women in the palm of his hands to begin with but having this particular woman in the palm of his hand, it was the crown jewel.

"So, I think that I still have another hole to take."

Bianca's eyes widened, if she had any lovers that weren't being fed illusions, she would have never allowed them. And she never allowed anyone this particular pleasure within the illusions.

Harry didn't seem to be waiting for permission, not that she was complaining all too much. His hard manhood was brushed against the entrance of her ass and she pleaded for him.

"Say it, say what you want me to do, I want you to beg me for it."

Bianca could feel her nipples harden and her pussy tighten at the way he took charge. She was on her front and his fingers stroked her pussy, slowly, She was still on a hair trigger from what happened and her mind flowed with many desires. Her heart quickened a half of a beat and she panted, feeling the tense pleasure flow between her thighs.

"Say it and your desire will come true, just say it."

"Yes, master, please take me, master," Bianca begged him, she could feel his hard cock brush against her entrance and she wanted to be taken. There was nothing that her body would want better than her master's sizeable cock was at the tip of her anal region. "Please take me up the ass."

The woman bit down on her lip, barely stifling a shriek of pleasure. His hands roamed her body, brushing over her nipples, touching every last inch of the hot skin that she had to offer. His cock rammed into her ass and she saw stars when he rocked her.

Harry held back her pleasure for a moment, causing her to feel aware that it was there, but at the same time, making her understand who controlled how much she orgasmed and more importantly how hard that she did.

"M-aster, m-aster, please, m-aster," she said, trying to drag her words out.

"Are you just a dirty succubus slut who likes a big strong cock up her ass?" he whispered.

Despite the fact that seemed to be a statement right out of a porno, she nodded, she could feel her desires bend to his whims. The chaotic magical energy went through her body, and her ass continued to feel his dick deep into it. The woman lost sense of herself and kept cumming on the bed.

"Taste how much you wanted this!"

Bianca felt his fingers go into her mouth, soaked with her cum and she shivered, with his strong manhood pushing its way deep into her body. Her ass was stretched out, with her body feeling the rush of pleasure that he could offer her.

"Did you like this?"

"YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're cumming even harder when you taste yourself, but now I'm going to cum inside you."

"Yes, take me, breed me, we'll have daughters and they'll be raised to pleasure you as well, master," Bianca breathed and her pussy tightened at the thought.

"Perhaps if you've been a good girl," Harry whispered but his cock hardened at the thought. Some people would find it disturbing but the depraved nature of sex and lust could be something that could lower even the most well placed of inhibitions.

His manhood continued its journey inside her, touching its way inside her pussy. He throbbed into her, his balls growing heavy.

He could see her covered in sweat, he wasn't sure Succubi could sweat, well they could now, after Harry got done having his way with her. His balls grew even heavier, with his manhood pushing her to the absolute brink.

"OOOOH, YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and his balls continued their journey deep into her womanhood. Her body tensed up even a greater amount of pleasure, and she prepared himself for the explosion of cum inside her.

His cock fired its seed inside of her, coating the insides of her body like a firehose, filling her completely up. Bianca could feel his gift, her master's blessing going inside her. His balls emptied into her body and she shivered, feeling the pleasure increase the more that he completed himself into her.

Bianca collapsed, the cum leaking from her hot pussy, and she was more than up for another round.

* * *

"It is all agreed, tonight is the night Tom Marvolo Riddle learns his proper place, and is put on trial for his crimes against our society."

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Most people would go for an extravagant shopping trip to get various things that they needed but given that Harry was part of this secret society now, he didn't have go to on a shopping trip by himself. In fact, he could pay people do the shopping for him.

Which was a good thing because he absolutely hated, because he was never one for shopping to be honest, not that he had many chances to do so.

That being said, he had one piece of business with Kara that they had to take care of at Gringotts bank, the completion of the moving of Harry's assets into Muggle investments, plus any outstanding contracts that Harry had to deal with.

"I'm warning you not to get mad at anything that you find," Kara said and that was a statement that caused Harry to shift his eyes over towards her. The blonde looked at him.

"Is there something that you're trying to give me the heads up for, before I walk into the bank?" Harry asked and Kara smiled at him.

"There might be a marriage contract in there between the two of us," Kara said and she tried to say this oh so casually.

Harry blinked and Kara waited for it to happen.

"I thought it would be something stupid that would keep me in this country and around the Ministry for another five years," Harry said and Kara cringed at that one.

"No….nothing that bad, thankfully," Kara told him and the blonde looked him, before she came to a certain conclusion. "So….wait a minute, you're okay with that marriage thing?"

"Well, I was planning to ask you anyway."

"Oh…..wait you were?"

"Yeah, after I got everything in order, kind of spoils the surprise of it, doesn't it?"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, yeah it does….wow this is one of the more lazy conversations about something that should be life changing that I've ever had."

"Given that all that I've been through, an unexpected marriage contract with a girl that I like, that's on the bottom of the list of the worst things that could have happened to me," Harry remarked to the blonde and she shrugged her shoulders with a bright little grin on her face. "Besides….you're game for it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am….."

"And I could have gotten a marriage contract with…..her," Harry said and he stopped himself from saying that name, because he refused to bring it up.

Kara could tell it was a touchy subject, her mother was in the society, but she was judged not to be material for their little collective.

"Some might have compared her to your mother…"

"Something that I find a bit of an insult," Harry said crisply. "But anyway…..hopefully she does something with her life, good for her if she does. The fact of the matter is, if she didn't learn that books couldn't get her everywhere after getting her internal organs sliced into, then she might not live to see her NEWTs."

"Well, that's her loss, isn't it?"

"Second summer in a row that she didn't write to me, because a certain late Headmaster made her swear, I'd like to be with people where I know where their loyalties lie, where they should lie," Harry said and Kara placed her hand on Harry's.

"I understand, and I agree, you shouldn't have to deal with anyone disloyal but enough abut her….."

"Yes, enough about her," Harry agreed, with a smile.

That being said, duty called in Gringotts. The goblins were the goblins. They weren't going to bend over backwards for a human, not even if Harry remembered the name of the goblin that served him from five years ago.

What was his name again? Grappling Hook or something like that? Well Harry was pretty sure that it would come to him if he was important.

"Mr. Potter, it is ready, and Gringotts have already taken its fee out, all you need to do is sign some papers."

The goblin was business like, if not a big gruff and professional. That being said, he looked at the couple who made their way into the bank.

"Of course, I don't want any doubt," Harry said.

"And there is the matter of the inheritance that Dumbledore left for you."

Harry, needless to say, was kind of intrigued.

"What….."

"It appears that Albus Dumbledore has left you a fair amount of gold, some properties, along with the sword of Gryffindor," one of the goblins said and there was a second where he pulled a face at that statement, as if he did not approve.

' _Goblins have a very interesting concept of what is owned and what is borrowed,'_ Emma interjected, telling Harry and Kara about this point. _'They believe that the sword and any other goblin made materials should revert back to the goblin nation at birth.'_

' _The Sword of Gryffindor, well it's very interesting,'_ Harry said and he remembered the other thing that he had to deal with.

"I have a note, which gives me permission to access the Lestrange family vault," Harry said and the goblin took the note, curiosity brimming through it's wicked eyes. Slowly it read it over, and nodded with a light "mm hmm" as he tried to figure out whether or not it could pass as legit. It must have passed the muster, and he turned towards Harry.

"Very well, we will take that trip to that vault….."

' _It's the final one, the look on his face when they're destroyed right underneath his nose will be glorious,'_ Daphne thought and that was something that all of them could decide.

* * *

Paperwork might have been one of Harry's least favorite things in the world, most certainly it mandated a top five position but never the less, the deed was done.

' _The goblins obviously are doing this to screw the Ministry because the screwed them a few months back,'_ Daphne reminded both of them.

' _Not surprised, but I'm going to be the one that wins the most, so if the goblins want to use me moving my money out of the economy as a means to an end, then so be it,'_ Harry said. The Goblin Nation had their own economy and very little it was affected by the stupidity of human magical users.

Which Harry thought was a good thing for them and sometimes the goblins profited off of the stupidity of magical users.

' _And it wasn't like they didn't make money anyway, with the outlandish transfer fees they slapped on top of you when you moved the gold out of there,'_ Megan reminded them and if that wasn't the truth.

' _So the Cup, the Locket, The Diadem, and we have to capture Voldemort's snake….'_

' _Um, ew,'_ Astoria thought wrinkling her nose at the double meaning.

' _Not that snake, oh for the love of god not that one,'_ Megan thought and she rolled her eyes, as Ginny laughed amusingly.

' _Thanks, I'm eating,'_ Kara said, she felt like her stomach was twisting a little bit but she managed to keep her head up.

' _No problem,'_ Astoria said in amusement but she got down to business.

' _So, if everything is ready, I could pull a Dumbledore ,and stick on my thumb and wait to see what's happening, or I could just walk into his strong hold and finish him off once and for all,'_ Harry said.

' _The obvious thing to do is kind of obvious, isn't it?'_ Daphne asked and Harry smiled.

He wasn't going to continue the mistakes, he was going to deal with Voldemort. He was sure that the Dark Lord expected one big climatic fight to the finish, where he could give some grand standing speech about how he was the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived or some such nonsense.

Harry hated to disappoint him well actually he didn't.

' _I'll inform them to bring your items back to HQ, and then you can pick them up, the Black Queen's present for you is ready and the Red Queen is on her way there, soon enough.'_

' _Thanks Emma, you deserve a reward for your hard work,'_ Harry said and the White Queen smiled.

' _Plenty of time later, but business before pleasure, I think,'_ Emma thought.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was far weaker than he would even let on after the events of the Department of Mysteries. The death of Snape had been an annoyance but it was counterbalanced by the death of Albus Dumbledore.

His Death Eaters did not report to him and that was not something that the Dark Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark lord who ever lived, would deal with.

"It's really sad, you know."

Voldemort looked up from his chair and he saw Harry Potter standing there. He tried to move his hand to attack him, to curse him.

"The Killing Curse, really, that's the thing that's on the tip of your tongue, don't you really have a lot of originality?" Harry asked, corking his eyebrow at Voldemort. "One would assume that you only know three curses."

"You will pay Potter….."

"You know, I don't want to hear your words from the evil cliché handbook, so I'll just be blunt about it, I have your Horcruxes, and I'll destroy them, you don't have much of a soul to get banished, so you're likely not going to a very fun place," Harry said, his eyes locked onto Riddle, hatred burning from them.

Voldemort could see his remaining Horcruxes and they were destroyed one by one before his eyes. There was a stabbing pain going through Riddle's heart and Harry waved his hand.

"The blood you took from me, that was kind of stupid," Harry said and his eyes looked towards Voldemort, the Dark Lord trying to escape. "The blood is for my own protection, and anyone who tries to use it to protect them, well….it won't end well, let's just put it that way."

Voldemort's skin began to bubble and blister.

"You see, your little Horcruxes were the only thing that was keeping you together," Harry said, in his most harsh voice.

Voldemort tried to get up to defend himself, but each step felt like a thousand white hot needles being driven through each part of his body at once.

"Do you feel it, the first time you've experienced consequences?"

Riddle felt his soul, or what passed as one, slowly ripped through his body. His heart pumped a little bit faster and his blood boiled. His hand lifted up halfway into the air and his fingers grew increasingly numb.

The Dark Lord took half of a step forward and there was a ringing that went through the back of his head.

"Potter you will….."

"Even until the end, you refuse to admit that you can't beat me."

Harry lifted his finger up and tapped it on Riddle's chest. That one touch caused his chest to feel fire burn through it and the Dark Lord Voldemort screamed out loud, as his body caught fire.

"I can't say it's been a privilege."

Voldemort dropped to his knees, and he continued to burn.

"You should have assumed that a quick death would not be something that I would allow you, after all of the crimes that you committed against those who have ruled this world," Harry said, standing over Voldemort, blood pouring from his mouth with his spasming motion.

Voldemort tried to lift his hand but it collapsed once again.

He was done, absolutely and utterly done. He had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, who stood over him.

The Dark Lord crumbled into a disgusting pile of ashes, never to rise once again. Harry's smile got impressive and wide. The fact that this man fell like this, that was music to his ears.

That was one piece of business done, there were a couple of more to come.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic were blissfully unaware about how much the world had changed around them. Some of their members were calling in due to an unfortunate bout of sickness. Harry suspected that Bianca may have had something to do with it.

Of course the fact that they were all men tended to point out that fact. The green eyed wizard made his way down to check the purchases.

Everything was in order, everything was there to the letter. Now that he was done hiding his status, he could afford to dress the part. As for all of Dudley's rags, he would have them burned.

He had one more surprise for the Dursleys', an eviction notice. He also bought controlling stock in Grunnings, so needless to say Harry would be able to properly thank them for his accommodations over the years.

Harry could feel a presence approaching him and the green eyed wizard turned his head.

"Well the Black Queen arrives."

Harry smiled, he had been told of her but this was the first time that he got a chance to meet her, face to face. Her beauty was something that could not be denied. Dark hair spilled down her face, a silkiness framing her face. Her blue eyes focused on Harry. She was wearing a tight black top that contained her alluring breasts, along with an even tighter pair of black pants, and black high heel boots, although that might have been more clothing than she normally wore. The black fingerless gloves covered her hands, along with her black nails. Her lips also were painted in a coat of dark lipstick.

"My lord, it is an honor to meet you."

The Black Queen leaned forward and met his lips with a powerful kiss. The two powerful individuals shared a heated embrace for that moment in time.

"My condolences on the death of your godfather, Sirius Black, I might have…..disagreed with his choice of friends and his trust in Dumbledore, but he was my grandson, many times over, and I didn't approve of his death," Selene commented to him and she smiled. "But the party that I hold most responsible for his death is dead."

Harry didn't need to say anything but they both knew that it was Albus Dumbledore, the man who caused many to suffer at the hands of his chess game.

"There is the matter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, or rather Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black," Selene said. "Emma told me of your request to have their marriages annulled, but not before they used the clause that the last Lord Black put in there, where all assets would divert to them if their husband's became incarcerated."

"So, all of the gold…"

"Arrangements have been made to transfer them into your offshore holdings, where the Ministry cannot touch them," Selene said and Harry smiled to her.

"You've done well, that mandates a reward," Harry told her and Selene looked at him, a look of longing in her eyes but she smiled.

"As much as I'd hate to turn down your blessing, Emma and I must wait to greet the new Red Queen, I think that she'll be able to fill the prodigal shoes that your mother has filled in this organization and your grandmother before that," Selene said, kneeling down before her master, she wished that she could do more but she was certain that the gesture was appreciated.

"I'm certain that you've chosen well," Harry said to her and Selene's lips curled into a knowing smile.

"Another time."

Harry knew that he would get the Red, White, and Black queens all in one place and at one time all too soon. That was just what he assumed, that was what he thought his plan was.

"Yes, another time, but I'm sure that it will be worth the wait."

' _Oh the wait has been far longer than you thought, my beloved,'_ Selene thought to him.

"The Dark Lord was a joke in the end."

"Well, he made one of the most crucial mistakes in sorcery, using blood without consent would get someone burned," Harry said and he tried not to add on the word "literally" even though it was very true.

"All I need to do is show you to your guests, and you will be allowed to do with them, as you wish."

Selene lead the way down a nice and long hallway. It was towards one of the more luxorious bedrooms where there was a large bathroom off to the side of it.

The door opened and Harry could see that there was a table with several instruments, some of pleasure, some of pain, and some that could be used for both because people had weird kinks.

He could see Bellatrix at the end of the bed, bound and gagged for him, her black hair draped over her full breasts. They were an amazing size, but then again she was a witch of prodigal power. Her snatch was covered with a dark lightning bolt shape strip of pubic hair. Her pale body was a delight to hold.

"I hope you enjoyed the addition, my lord, to remind them, who they belong to," Selene said.

Narcissa was the legal definition of a MILF, and more endowed that her older sister was. Her golden blonde hair shined in the sunlight, with a gag in her mouth as she looked up. Her nipples were large and stiff, and she had a curved body, an hourglass shape. Her pubic hair was also shaved and Harry had to report that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

He put his eyes to the third Black sister at the edge of the bed, Andromeda looked like almost a carbon copy of her sister, but she had a bit more of a tan. Then again, it wasn't like Bellatrix had much time to do that, being in Azkaban and being on the run. Her violet eyes brimmed with lust, and her pubic hair was also shaved into a lightning bolt shape.

"So, why is Andromeda here?" Harry asked.

"She didn't want to be left out, and I'd figure that you'd want the entire set, consider in a belated birthday gift," Selene said and she looked at her granddaughters, their arousal obvious, although in the case of two of them, there was some apprehension. "They are your pets, to do with as you pleased. I might pick up Andromeda's daughter for Christmas, but that's another matter for another time."

Then again, young Miss Weasley was doing a good job in subverting that one, along with Miss Delacour.

Selene wasn't certain whether or not they had been replaced by shape shifting aliens, given their choice of potential partners. Then again, if any female didn't go to Harry, there was either something wrong or they were extremely lesbian. Which meant there might be a place of them, as Selene was always in the mood to pick up a new plaything and she was sure that Bianca would agree.

Meanwhile, Selene allowed her master to play and said master turned towards the fine females that were strapped to the bed, at his mercy, and there was hardly any.

"Well, this could be interesting," Harry said and he looked at Narcissa. "You know, the mother of my school yard enemy…and I better make sure to send the photos to him, as a Birthday present…..he does have a Birthday in two weeks, doesn't he, Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded, and she could feel Harry's hand on her breast. It was like fire on her body and she could feel her loins heat up with absolute excitement, longing to have him inside her. She couldn't handle it anymore.

She pleaded him, without words and Harry made his way down the line of females, he had his pick, but with his powers, he could do them all at once.

"Andy, you've been the good girl, I think that we should give these bitches a little preview of what they could get, if they play their cards right," Harry said.

Andromeda felt Harry's hand on her naked thigh and pleasure exploded through her body. If he was half as talented with his tongue as Lily was…..actually he would be more so, Andromeda didn't forget about the Parseltongue thing.

Despite the fact that Harry removed the Horcrux from him, with Emma's help, they copied the abilities into him. He wasn't going to lose the tool of Parseltongue for example, because that would be excellent to driving women wild.

Her lips were spread and Harry placed his hands on her thighs, then he dug his tongue deep into her smoldering hot lips.

Andromeda bucked her hips up, feeling an orgasm within minutes.

' _You must be choking for good sex, I barely even touched you, horny bitch,'_ Harry thought, the smile increasing over his lips.

Andromeda had no idea what he said, on the account of it being Parseltongue but she was sure that it sounded pretty fucking hot. Her hips twitched up, going into his mouth. Her juices spilled into it and Harry continued to delve deeper into her.

Both of the other Black sisters looked at the oldest with absolute jealousy to be honest, and Harry's mouth continued to munch on Andromeda's pussy. The woman's hips pushed up, sending more of her juices into Harry's mouth.

The green eyed wizard continued to feast on her juices, and he got up, his mouth dripping with them.

"You're ready, aren't you?"

Andromeda tried to answer him without words, her burning desire getting the better of her. Her loins increased with pleasure and Harry climbed on top of her, his hands spreading apart her lips, bringing his thick rod over the top of her pussy.

Bellatrix nearly hit a gusher just by looking at it, but she was tied up and all she could do was watch and be sexually frustrated at what she saw.

Harry smiled, he could see Bellatrix and Narcissa eying him with wanton hunger and Andromeda matched her sisters' motions. His cock brushed against her dripping hot slit and the woman lifted her hips.

Andromeda closed her eyes, she could feel Harry push into her body and stretch her out. She never felt something this big in her in her entire life. This was almost causing her body to be assaulted with all nerve endings.

"You like that, don't you, you like me dominating you?"

Harry's thrusts buried themselves deep into her body, his hands roaming all over her body. Andromeda longed to touch his muscular body, running her hands over it but given that her hands was tied, that seemed to be a difficult proposition right now.

The green eyed sorcerer pushed himself down into her body, working down into her. The dark haired witch pumped her hips up, moaning with Harry ramming himself hard into her. His tool pushed deep into her body and she moaned, with her clenching him the more that he worked into her body.

His mouth went against the side of her neck and pressed against it, kissing her hard. The woman closed her eyes, her breasts aching. Her pussy closed around his rod, she longed to have him to never stop fucking her.

"YES!" Andromeda yelled, arching her back up to allow him to continue to travel deep inside her body. She could see Harry's hands manipulate the core of her sisters on either side. She tightened her pussy around him and Harry rammed him into her.

"I'm going to give you a gift, aren't you excited?"

"Yes, master, bless me, and then fuck those two blood traitor sluts over there," Andromeda panted, her hips going there.

"I'm going to fuck Narcissa's brains out and make her forget her own name, and then I'm going to take out what happened in the Department of Mysteries out on Bellatrix's ass."

"Yes, master, that would be great, do that master, do that, wreck my two bitch sisters."

Andromeda was getting rammed with Harry's thick tool, it went deeper into her body. She panted heavily, the more that Harry worked into her, the more excited that she got.

His cum burst into her and her hips spasmed as he shot his thick load into her. She had at least two more orgasms before Harry finished, milking his seed into her.

Narcissa and Bellatrix could not get any release on the bed, their orgasms had been held back by Harry.

"You belong to me, do you understand me?" Harry asked and he smiled, his cock still half erect and he waved his hand. "Cissa, I want you on your knees like the slave you are."

"Yes, master," Narcissa said, looking elegant despite the fact that she dropped to her knees like a well practiced whore. "May I service you?"

"Yes, slave, you may suck me, until I'm completely hard," Harry told her. "Then I'm going to show you what you've been missing being married to Lucius Malfoy. Always thought that big pimp cane was compensating from something, I bet he had to use a lot of potions so he could keep it up long enough to conceive your brat of a son…..speaking of which, make sure he gets a good shot of his mother's mouth on his enemy's cock."

Naricissa put her lips around Harry's tool and started to suck him off. The green eyed wizard wrapped his hand around the back of her head and continued the woman's journey, when she continued to wrap her lips with even greater prominence around his tool.

The woman's moans increased, with her tongue pushing around his phallus and she wanted her reward.

What she wanted, what she was going to get, those were two different things but her body ached, she wanted him really badly. Harry's hands traveled all over her body, touching her mounds, squeezing them.

The woman's lips popped around him, and Harry felt her try and bring him to a conclusion. There was one thing that was for sure, she was pretty good at what she did.

Bellatrix and Andromeda watched wantonly, wishing that they were in their sister's position and knew that with their master's blessing, then would be one day.

Harry allowed his cum to flow in Narcissa's mouth and the woman took it in her mouth, like a well-practiced wore.

Narcissa suddenly when she came down from her own orgasm, was on the bed.

"That was good, Cissa, but I want more, and what I want….."

His hands were on her hips and his rapidly re-hardening cock was at the edge of her walls.

"I take."

Narcissa panted with his manhood this close to pushing into her core. His cock was close to entering her body and the woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush that exploded around the area of her thighs.

"Fuck," Narcissa managed and Harry smiled, working his hands over her body, touching her breasts and causing her to whimper with absolute delight and even more pleasure.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

He held off and Narcissa shook her head. Harry grabbed onto her head, ramming him into her tight center.

Narcissa felt herself stretched out, toys did not compare to the real thing. The blonde could feel drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

"I'm going take you and I'm going to break you, then your sister is the next one," Harry whispered, running his hands all over her nubile frame and the woman's tight core clamped around him.

Narcissa could not wait for her middle sister to be ravished and wrecked. That being said, what Harry was doing to her oh that was magic, pure and utter magic. Sensations burst through her thighs with Harry working himself in between her thighs.

The blonde MILF felt Harry's powerful hands all over her, her orgasm rested completely in his hands and he could give her everything that he wanted and he would take everything.

The time ticked down and it was now time, Narcissa lost track of the moments, but her mind was really not that fit to processing any kind of time. Her tongue just hung out of her mouth like a dog, as he rammed her, fitteningly in a doggy style way.

"Almost there, you're not going to burn out there, I'll be very displeased if you do," Harry whispered to her, tugging on her head and the blonde's walls clamped around his tool, bringing it into her.

She managed to stay the course and go the distance as far as she could go, just barely at the very least. Harry's manhood buried into her even further and his balls slapped against her.

They then slowly drained his fluids into her body and Narcissa shuddered, feeling the pleasure, and she blacked out from the intense orgasm she experienced.

Harry slowly turned, like a predator stalking it's prey to Bellatrix.

"And now, there is only one."

Bellatrix watched nervously, by all pureblood rights, he could do some enchantingly nasty things to her for what she did to his godfather. The fact was that she hoped that he was not aware of these things and the type of torture, well half of them would be fun and the other half wouldn't.

"Your old master, he marked you on your arm.

Bellatrix recalled that and Harry slowly rotated her body, so her ass was sticking in the air.

"You killed your own cousin, in the name of a blood traitor, committing the grievous sin against your kind," Harry whispered, running his fingers down her sensual rear and he could tell that her pussy was damp.

It longed for him but Harry was not willing to give her what she longed for.

He had a different hole that he was going to explore and his finger brushed against her tight anus, which she shivered.

"You belong to me, let's make one thing perfectly clear, and I'm going to make sure that your loyalty never wavers from where it should be again," Harry whispered, nibbling on her neck and then biting on it roughly causing her to nod. "May it never veer from this club."

Harry's manhood brushed against her ass and then he took the plunge.

Bellatrix screamed through her ball gag but it was not like anyone heard it. The woman could feel him go into her ass.

He was balls deep into her ass.

Oh for the love of Morgana, she wouldn't be able to sit for a week or two or maybe ten or hell, how about an entire year.

Make that two, with Harry ramming his manhood into her tight ass, and his fingers lightly brushed against her slit.

Legalized torture that was, but then again that was the problem. Bellatrix could feel her ass get ravished and she was pretty sure that he was marking her in the figurative sense and the literal sense.

It was obvious that he wasn't a pureblood by the fact that he had a cock and he knew what to do with it.

The one time she saw her husband naked, she nearly passed out laughing.

She was about to pass out from this large cock into her and now his fingers probed into her, causing bolts of magical energy to hold back.

"Oh, no, you're not cumming, you haven't earned that right," Harry whispered, leaning to bite onto her neck once again.

Bellatrix screamed, she got even more excited by the fact that he might have drawn blood. Then again, she was a kinky bitch like that.

His manhood pushed into her inviting bowels and Harry continued to ram into her from behind.

Bellatrix nearly blacked out but Andromeda cast her a warning look, as she knew that passing out would get her in deep shit with Harry, and worse, she'd be in deep shit with her grandmother.

The one person in the world that Bellatrix Lestrange did not want to be in deep shit with.

Harry's manhood pushed into her ass, and his balls tingled, he was getting closer to exploding into her. The woman closed her eyes, with Harry pushing his hands underneath her tits and molesting them, treating them roughly.

That just turned her on even more.

"Maybe I'll release your orgasm a little bit, but you're going to be the one to give me pleasure."

Harry's cock slid out of her ass and found its home into her vagina. The woman closed her eyes, tightening around him like a vice, the more he pumped his way into her.

His hands traced her ass cheeks once again and he conjured a nice large dildo, before slamming it into her ass, in tune of slamming his cock.

He could use one of the dupes but he thought that Bellatrix had not earned that consideration.

"You've paid some of your debt, both you and Narcissa, and Andromeda…..well you're just a kinky bitch who wanted to be a part of this, so I thank you for that."

Bellatrix waited for her master's gift in her but Harry pulled out of her, leaving her empty and suffering.

His hands roamed over her ass, and then he rammed into her.

"Just remember, this is more than you deserve, and you will be mine, if I want you to be my own personal cum dumpster or the toy of any of my girls, you will do so, without question," Harry whispered to her and Bellatrix nodded in agreement, with Harry's hands exploring all over her body.

His balls tightened and he launched his load into Bellatrix's pussy, loading her up with his cum.

The dark haired witch blacked out with the pleasure, Harry finishing her.

Harry smiled, calmly getting dressed, and leaving the Black sisters still bound and gagged.

"You'll be fed in about an hour, oh and Andromeda, you're technically not being punished, so you're free to go, but by all means, stick around if you wish. I'd love to have you again."

Meanwhile Harry had a date with the Holyhead Harpies, after a couple of other things that he needed to get done.

**To Be Continued.**

_So we've got two more chapters to go. Holyhead Harpies orgy and the Red Queen chapter, with any fallout from what's been happening to be interwoven in these chapters as fit._


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia Bones figured that she would get some long overdue overtime pay after tonight and would earn every Galleon that she would make and then some. The fact that a lot of Ministry officials died mysterious deaths, took ill, or just disappeared, she was going to have to make due with a smaller staff.

Those members of the smaller staff, they were freaking out something rather fierce. It was to the point where Amelia wondered if anyone could keep their head attached, if it wasn't firmly hooked to their shoulders in the first place.

She could see one of the reports coming in, a large transfer out of Gringotts, and also the NEWTs that Harry Potter took and had passed with top honors. Some of her prodigal intelligence could put two and two together.

There was much more than Harry Potter that even Dumbledore thought.

That being said, the Ministry ran around in fear, they blamed You-Know-Who for everything, so Amelia had more important things to worry about.

She didn't have the slightest idea what happened but she had her ideas. There were a lot of rumors, whispers, and there were a lot of interesting people who looked to recruit her and bring her in.

Amelia respectfully declined, and she had personal reasons to do so. That being said, she was glad that she made some Muggle investments because with the value of the Galleon dropping like a sink next, she wasn't really too keen in the Wizarding economy. Some of the purebloods had more pride, but they were about ready to lose the only thing that they had going for them in the end.

Their fortunes and Amelia shook her head, the irony.

She thought about owling Harry Potter and Rufus was pushing Dumbledore to get him behind the Ministry. To Amelia, that just showed how hypocritical that they were.

' _You spend half of the year branding the boy as a delusional liar, and now you want him on your side, because your PR is in the toilet,'_ Amelia thought.

She was going to take the job as Acting Minister of Magic, a thankless job. When everything went right, well it should have gone right and it was all because of the work of the staff and despite the Ministry. When everything went wrong, then it was the fault of the Ministry who undermined his or her staff.

Of course with Fudge, that was the truth, and she would have to congratulate Fudge for actually seeing the writing on the wall and resigning forty eight hours. There were some Muggleborns that were calling him Chamberlain, and since Amelia got the reference, she thought that it was apt.

Fudge didn't, otherwise he might have been very offended. Or still not get what he was doing wrong.

Once again, Amelia thought about what she was going to do. She had to deal with the investigation of Dolores Umbridge, and several severely incriminating documents found their way on her desk right there.

Amelia was pretty sure that these documents were intended to get buried in the archives, and it had the fingerprints of Arthur Weasley's third son.

Funnily enough, Amelia knew Molly Weasley, unfortunately, and was not too surprise that the young man was. He kissed the ass of the man who couldn't even get his name right. He did have top marks in his NEWTs, but he was easily manipulated.

And Amelia was certain that Umbridge was going to use "Perry Weatherby" as a patsy, to worm her way out of trouble. The woman had been looking to throw a really big book at Umbridge for years and get her out of there.

Would she get her way, only time would tell with that one?

That being said, she was going to turn down the recommendation that they would recruit Harry Potter to the Ministry.

They were like a jilted girlfriend for lack of a better term, wanting to tear his reputation down behind his back but when it came time for him to move onto something else, they plead for him to take them back. To the point where it was kind of pathetic.

' _I'm beginning to believe the theories that wands do strip a person's IQ and common sense,'_ Amelia thought, but never the less, there was no time for theories.

She had a lot of work to do, and really not that much time to do it. That being said, the female was ready for the task and ready to do what was necessary.

Someone needed to steer the ship, even though she had a feeling that it was about to head into a collision with an iceberg.

* * *

Harry knew that in a matter of days, once they stopped freaking out about Dumbledore was dead, they would be freaking out about him not being there.

The thing was, Harry knew that they had some short attention spans and if he spent a few years out from underneath their radar, then they would forget with them.

Given the rumored Galleon crash, Harry about figured that they had far more pressing things to worry about.

"I can't believe that you get backstage passes," Megan said and she looked rather pouty, looking at Harry. "I mean, Gwen's my own sister, and she never gives me a backstage pass, it's not fair."

She crossed her arms, looking quite pouty and extremely adorable. That being said, Harry reached forward and patted her on the top of the head.

"Well, I'm sure that I could arrange something…"

"Oh and the reason why he gets the backstage pass, he's Harry Fucking Potter," Ginny said and Astoria smiled.

Harry had just dealt with putting the Black Sisters in line, although they enjoyed the punishment far more than they should have.

"That's actually a pretty good reason," Megan conceded, and Harry took a few steps forward. The pass doubled as a Portkey.

"You girls better stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"And what if we don't, are you going to spank us?"

"Well, you've got me figured out, Astoria, but I've got something far more creative and wicked," Harry said, turning towards them. "No orgasms for a month."

All three of the girls shuddered with terror flashing through their eyes. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't…..

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they make sure that they're perfect little angels," Kara said, wearing something that it looked like it came from Emma's closet, only it was blue and red. The whip in her hand was a nice touch.

As Harry's Alpha, it was her responsibility to help him keep all of these bitches in line. And there would be strict discipline.

"I'm leaving them in your…..very able hands," Harry said, putting extra emphasis on the last bit of that word and Kara retorted back with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Trust me, honey, my hands are very able to keeping them in line," Kara whispered, licking her lips and Harry touched the piece of paper, flashing off at that second.

Astoria, Ginny, and Megan were all left alone with Kara.

X-X-X

Harry thought that he was in a place where most men would give their left nut to be in, figuratively speaking, or maybe not to be honest. That being said, his emerald eyes flashed with amusement when he prepared to walk into the room.

"Harry, welcome."

Gwenog stood there, dressed in a thin robe that wrapped around her body. It was actually a uniform that was a couple of sizes too small for her body, not that Harry was going to complain all that much.

"You've stepped where no man has gone before," Andrea said and she nudged Gwen out of the way and gave Harry a kiss on the lips, which he returned.

"As your captain, I feel like I should demonstrate how its done," Gwenog said, her hands placed against her hips, the more that she looked at Harry.

"Be my guest, I'm sure that Harry wouldn't mine."

Harry took the attractive dark haired girl into a long smoldering kiss, their tongues tangling together with the pleasure, and the two of them continued to indulge themselves, with Harry backing her against the wall.

Her ass was perfect in particular and just begging to be worshipped but Gwenog pulled away from him, her heart dancing against her rib cage with a loud thump, thump, thump.

The two of them broke apart and Gwenog's eyes flashed open, along with her mouth completely opened a little bit. As much as she wanted to score some alone time with Harry, there would be other opportunities to happen later.

"Harry…..I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the team," Gwenog commented with a smile on her face.

Andrea grinned, Gwenog was being rather transparent about it. That being said, there was a group of five other nubile young woman and Harry thought that he would not be polite if he was just going to leave all of them hanging.

The first one was a rather fit dark skinned woman with her hair tied back and she was surveying Harry with a smile on her face. Her robes fit around her snug ass and she looked at Harry like he was something that was worthy to be devoured over and over again.

"This is Monique Wilson," Gwenog said and she smiled at Harry, looking him over. "One of the three chasers of the Holyhead Harpies, and this is Kasey Saunders and Elizabeth Anderson, the other two chasers."

Gwenog smiled, pointing them out to Harry. Kasey was a short pale skinned brunette with cute freckles and Elizabeth was a fairly stacked blonde with an ample ass that looked towards Harry with a smile on her face.

"This is Holly Wood….."

"You may have met my cousin," the dark haired female said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you're related to Oliver," Harry said with a smile. "Keeper just like him?"

"It runs in the family, thankfully the obsessiveness of getting people up at three in the morning isn't, although his first word was Quidditch, so why would you be surprise?" Holly asked with him, the brunette smiling looking at him with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, even though Oliver won't shut up for you. You would think that you were a gift from the Quidditch Gods"

"Okay, I just captured a little gold ball….."

"Well it's not easy, given how that thing has a mind of it's own," Andrea said and as a seeker, she would have known better than anyone else about it.

"That's true….."

"You caught it one time by nearly swallowing it, didn't you?" a women with dark hair, with a few purple streaks in it said, with a smile on her face, looking at Harry. "Oh, I'm Gwenog's…..backup beater…..Jessica Carlson…and…..well I don't think that you need an introduction."

"I dare say a few people might have heard of me after that entire Lord Voldemort mess, but it was a long time ago," Harry said and Andrea and Gwenog smirked, they knew that Voldemort was gone yet again. "It's a pleasure to meet you all…"

"Yeah, it is, but you know, introductions are all out of order, that's all of us, isn't it?" Jessica asked. "I mean, the locker room lesbian orgies are good and all and Gwenog always brings a nice selection of toys but…..what we need is a real man."

"And it turns out one of the last real men has stepped into this locker room," Elizabeth said, rubbing Harry's shoulder.

"Last of a dying breed….was it true that you lost your virginity in your third year to the three chasers on your team by the way?" Holly asked.

Harry smiled, a mysterious smile and said. "I don't get hung up too much on past conquests, but rather I think of future ones and I see that there are some willing females who are ready to give me what I want."

The girls exchanged smirks, they were willing, ready, and more than able. Wondering if they bit off more than they could chew, they surrounded Harry.

"As the captain…"

"You get first dibs," the other six members of the team chanted in unison and Gwenog looked at them.

"It just so happens that Mr. Potter has a special talent, so you won't have to wait for too long," Gwenog said, pulling open his shirt and slowly she felt her hands across his chest. "But that being said, as the Captain, it would be irresponsible for me to make sure all of the equipment is in working over."

Gwenog had his shirt completely off and her hands busily skimmed over the top of his body, the smile growing over her face the more that she ran her hands over his chest. The smile got even wider the more that she ran her hands all over his body, and she looked at him, hunger dancing through her eyes.

"Nice, very nice," she whispered, once again working his belt completely off and she looked at him.

His large cock sprung out and she caught it in her hand, slowly stroking him. The instant of lust flashing in Harry's eyes got her all hot and bothered as much as the next person. That being said, she had to continue to work him over, running her hand over him, stroking his large cock and balls.

"Mmm, I think that you want this," she whispered and her lips pushed down around the tip of his head, finding its way into her mouth. She took him completely deep into her throat, as the other members of the team watched.

Holly took Harry's lips into a smoldering kiss, with Jessica making her way between Harry's legs, to lick his balls. Andrea was right between her captain's legs as well, licking her sweet center when she had been stripped.

Harry could tell that this erotic orgy of flesh was just beginning and he grabbed Gwenog's face, making sure she looked him in the eye. The suction of her lips around his cock.

"I'm going to fuck your throat, and then I'm going fuck your other holes," Harry growled, wrapping his hands around the side of her face, his balls being licked.

"Mmm, that's hot," Holly whispered, kissing Harry across the back of the neck and the other Chasers were working up a hot storm with each other as well.

Gwenog was determined to claim her prize but she wanted to determine whether or not this broomstick was in working over. She brought him deep into her throat, giving him an extremely powerful suck, with her lips popping together around his penis, causing a seductive suction to appear.

Harry grunted, his balls were this close…he needed to hold on, he was almost there and she was sucking him. So close, yet so far. He could feel this, nearly at the edge. She worked her lips around him and kept servicing his manhood, slurping him like a lollipop. The more she treated him, the better he felt and he could feel really good, really good even.

He held her head steadily in place, and he pushed himself into her mouth, feeling her throat closing around him.

"So close."

Gwenog did not cease her moments, if anything, she increased them. She was rewarded by Harry spurting his seed deep into her mouth. The woman panted hungrily, sucking his seed deep into her mouth. Throwing her head back, she experienced the pure bliss that she wanted, that she thought that she deserved.

The woman pulled herself away, she was feeling the rush and her nipples ached with excitement.

Harry could see the other Harpies making out with each other, their tongues dancing together, their hands on their bodies. There were so many different directions that Harry could look that he could not even begin to figure out where to turn. The only thing to do was to focus on this beauty in front of him, with said beauty edging a bit closer to him.

"I need you in me."

"You need me, you have me," Harry grunted and her pussy slid around his tool, bringing him deep into her body. She closed her eyes, her hips once again rolling around his manhood. That being said, his green eyes filled with lust and he could see her, bringing his manhood into her, just a little bit deeper.

"Just a little bit deeper as well."

Harry grabbed her hips and pushed her up, before slamming her down onto his pole.

"Like that," he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes, just like that."

Monique licked her lips and then brought Holly into a kiss, ensnaring her, with Andrea going between her legs and sucking her honey pot. Kasey and Elizabeth embraced each other, feeling up each other's breasts and pulling out a large double sided dildo which to fuck each other silly with.

Gwenog put herself in the center of the ring, on top of Harry, working his length deep between her thighs, bouncing herself up and down onto him. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush that continued to escalate through her.

Megan wasn't exaggerating, he felt good into her and she could feel her orgasm being controlled more, his hands roaming over her body, touching her breasts. It made her feel good, it made her feel really amazing to be honest.

Her hips rolled over his, she wanted to really have more and he was going to give her more, but all that she could handle.

It was sad that she could not had him all to herself, but she promised.

"Harry, honey, are you going to show the girls…"

"In a minute, but….." Harry whispered and he grabbed Gwenog by the hair, her breasts hanging nicely down by his face. "I think someone else wants a ride and you're not going to deprive them of a chance of going on the prime."

Gwenog shook her head, she was not, she would never dream of it. She was driven breathless and she slunk back, allowing another party to get her turn.

That individual in this case was Elizabeth, who was the senior member of the team other then Gwen was.

"I'm going to be ready to ride you, stud," Elizabeth whispered, using her tongue over the tip of his head and her pussy ached, it had been too long since she had gotten a prime piece of meat inside of her.

"Well, either you're going to talk or you're going to do….."

She did, sliding her thighs over his pole, enclosing him between her legs. She slowly bounced up and down, her breasts swaying. His hands were placed over her breasts and she closed her eyes, feeling the burn of him going into her. His balls slapped against her ass, and the blonde vixen cooed, when she grinded into him.

Suddenly, Andrea could feel a pair of strong hands next to him, and she smiled, seeing another duplicate of Harry.

"You can in theory feel the pleasure of all seven Harpies at once, you know, something that men could never dream of."

"I know, but another man's dream, is….." Harry whispered, and he switched venues, pushing himself into her, which caused her to squeal. "My reality."

"Yes, honey, its your reality, oh it's you, you, fuck me, fuck me hard," she moaned, feeling Harry's strong hands on her backside and he pushed into her body. The redhead could feel him exploring around her and she got all hot and bothered the more he continued to give her a good working over.

She could have almost passed out with what he was doing but thankfully she managed to keep her head up and alert. His hands traveled over her breasts and speared his way deeper into her inner chambers.

"More, please, more, please."

Monique was pinned down underneath Harry and she licked her lips seeing his massive manhood.

"Baby, just don't stand there, fuck me," Monique whispered, his hands roaming over her chocolate body.

Gwenog was back for more, this time at a different angle, with Harry pressing her against the wall. Her legs were spread for him and his hands roamed her body.

She shivered again and again, and the scary thing was that only half of him was in her. The other half dangled outside of her legs, and she tried to spread herself further…..so she could feel him into her.

Harry slid into her with the greatest of ease once more and the woman whimpered, with his hands roaming over her body.

"You wanted the heat."

"Yes, pound me, pound me, I never want to be able to ride a broomstick again," Gwen panted and Harry obliged her with a series of sharp thrusts that caused her body to twitch and shake all over, the more that he entered her.

Elizabeth pressed her breasts into Harry's face and threw her head back with a lustful growl, her hips rolling over the top of Harry's submerged cock.

"Oh, that feels good, really good, take me, oh take me," she moaned and they could hear Jessica's screams, begging Harry to take her up into the ass.

Jessica was down on the floor, Harry's hands roaming over her ass and the green eyed wizard was about ready to find his way into her body.

"If you're going to take me, then take me," she begged him and he slapped her rear which caused her to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to take you," Harry whispered, and Jessica whimpered, he was closer to going into her.

Gwenog could feel really pleased with what happened and not just because she was getting her brains fucked completely out by this sex stud. That was always a good bonus however and Harry's manhood explored her center. Each push into her caused sexual fire to burst through her loins, the more that Harry worked her over.

"Yes, yes, oh yes honey, you know how to hit all of the right spots," she panted, biting down onto her lip and she could feel Harry explore her breasts once again.

Kasey, felt her slender body being pushed into the ground, the brunette arching her back the more that Harry pushed into her behind. She closed her eyes, her dream man continued to stretch out her insides.

Being fucked by Harry body, to the point where she couldn't walk anymore, that would be about as good as saving any number of goals. Her body was pleasured more again, each thrust bringing her to greater pleasure.

"Yes," she hissed.

Andrea felt herself bent over the bench, Harry's hands roaming over her hips and his cock pushed against her body. That being said, the green eyed wizard continued to touch her ass once again, and his finger pushed into her ass as he fucked her.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me hard, knock me up, Harry, I want it, I need it," she moaned, hanging onto the side of the bench. The fiery redhead pushed back against him, her pussy sucking in his very willing and able cock the more that he pounded into her from behind. His thrusts beat a nice rythem into her from behind.

Gwenog was driven breathless but she was now facing Harry, her legs propped up against his, her hands on the back of his head. The breath had been driven out of her body, just as fast as his cock had been driven into it. She could feel him hit her pleasure spot and she put her nails into his back.

"Oh, I need you Harry, deep into me, give me your cum."

"Have you earned it?"

Gwenog growled at that question, she wasn't used to being denied, and men literally threw themselves at her feet. She stepped on top of them to move on because many of them were not worth her time.

Harry on the other hand, was worth her time. She managed to turn him around, so he was sitting on the bench. His hands roamed every curve of her body.

"Honey, I've been waiting for you for years to be old enough to get you, a wizard of your powerful….has some rather potent sperm," Gwenog purred and she pushed herself down. "But I know that you can fuck me into submission and control exactly how fertile, how potent it is. Shoot it into me, my eggs are ready for you, darling, imagine our child, she would be the greatest Quidditch player of all time, and then when she's old enough, I'd teach her how to ride Daddy's broomstick."

Gwenog's dirty talk was causing Harry's cock to twitch in her and that made him feel really good, her pussy into him. Actually all of their pussies, along with a couple of their asses. The dark haired vixen who started the circle was determined to initate its finish and she pushed herself onto his manhood.

"Are you going to take me, are you going to make me yours?"

"You are already, you just don't know it," Harry said, kissing her firmly on the mouth and squeezing her breasts as she continued to ride him.

Their hips smashed together, with an amazing ride with each other, the two of them working their organs together in the most primal fury.

Gwenog figured that she would start a chain reaction. She had an aching between her thighs but in a good way. She bucked her hips down onto Harry's tool, working herself around his pole and closing her eyes. She was so close, she was almost there really. That being said, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies was going to bring her womanhood down upon his pole, again and again, until she coaxed every single last drop of cum out of his balls.

After a few more thrusts, she had him right between her thighs, ready to go and ready to spurt.

Orgams were all around the room, with the first round of the orgy wrapping to a rather hot conclusion.

* * *

Harry Potter left a group of fucked Harpies as far as the eye could see. In many ways, he was extremely satisfied with what he accomplished and he could not wait for any more but that was going to have to wait until much later.

His green eyes flickering with mirth and increased with desire and delight when he took another half of a step forward, a smoldering grin added to his face. He was this close to grabbing his prize and it would be delightful.

The Black Queen, the White Queen, and the Red Queen, the trifecta of the Society, all in one grand go.

Harry got the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and the chaos would yet to begin. The value of the Galleon plummeted like a stone. The goblins and other magical societies of sentient creatures were not really effected by the change. In fact, the meager economies that they had were now worth far more than the magical Galleon.

Harry could not help but feel sorry for less than a handful of people. That being said, anyone who had sense learned about what they could invest in the Muggle economy and they formulated some kind of fallout plan in doing so. In other words, it was really good for them, really good for them in fact.

Harry returned to Society's headquarters, after this one final piece of business, he could be on his way home.

' _She's ready for you and she's excited to meet you,'_ Emma thought and Harry smiled, but he ran into another person who was there.

"Charlotte G…"

"Edwards, actually," Charlotte said turning towards her and the woman who was the mother of one of the year mates in Harry's year looked at her. "My daughter…..I wish to talk to you about her."

There was no need for any further explanation and Harry was all ears.

"I won't pretend that I didn't see this coming, given who her father was, and how he had….limited thinking," Charlotte said, choosing her words carefully. "Her father would have also preferred a son, but I think that you've figured that out a long time ago."

"She was more guarded about her home life than I was, so all I knew that you were dentists…"

"Simplistic, my family owned one of the biggest dental practices in all of Europe, several of the best and brightest use it, to ensure that their smiles are the best and the brightest," Charlotte told Harry with a smile, looking him over. "And my daughter…..she was rather vague about what happened at Hogwarts."

"I don't think that I'm the one to explain this to you…."

"I don't think that you are, but that's fine, because we have sources and I'm able to figure it out," Charlotte said and she shook her head. "I just wish that my own daughter would have trusted me…..I don't wish for her to return to that place, but she made her choice."

"Are you….."

"Hermione will in fact be seventeen a few weeks after the school year, and that is the age of consent as far as that world is concerned," Charlotte told Harry. "Given what I've been able to find out, I couldn't pull her out of the school if I wanted to…..I lost all parental rights the moment that I agreed to sent her there, something about Muggleborns being wards of Hogwarts."

Harry sighed, he could see that Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed Hermione to leave, because it was for her own safety, just as much as being at the Dursleys was for her own safety.

"My daughter had such promise as well, and I wish that she hadn't made some of the choices that she had," Charlotte said and she looked saddened, almost as if she thought that she failed personally as a parent. "The door will be open for her to return home because she's still my daughter but I've personally vetoed her inclusion into the club. I hope that it was worth what she chose to do."

Charlotte knew that Hermione was growing further away from her roots and being a part of that world and she had been seduced in by knowledge and power. The attention that she received from being the best friend of Harry Potter was something that she sought, because it gave her the approval.

Perhaps there was some genuine friendship that was buried in there, Charlotte really couldn't be for sure with something like that. That being said, the woman watched with Harry making his way inside.

He could see her standing there, dressed in a red top that adhered to her amazing breasts and made its way down to her fit and firm stomach. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants that wrapped around her legs, looking quite supple and firm from where she stood. Harry watched her and she gave him a bright smile when he stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter….."

"Yes, I'm aware," she said, looking him over rather pleased with what she saw. "My name is Jean Grey, I'm the new Red Queen, I hope that I can live up to your mother's standards."

' _Perhaps we should put her to the test and see,'_ Emma thought.

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jean," Harry said and he reached forward, planting a light kiss on the top of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the son of my predecessor…." Jean said, she looked to be a few years from within Harry's age, not that he was going to be the person who was going to shy away from older woman. He watched Jean's chest raise and fall. "Lily was…"

"Don't worry about what my mother was, but rather you should worry about what you could be," Harry told Jean and the redhead could feel a tiny bit flushed, her lips curling into a smile when he looked over her.

"Yes, I should only worry about that," Jean commented, managing to regain her bearings and Harry reached forward, leading her off by the hand.

"Emma has just given me your qualifications and I must say, I'm pretty impressed, but there's only one more test that you need to pass."

Jean looked at him, she could feel his power, it ensnared her and caused her heart to skip a couple of beats. That being said, the redhead tried not to lose herself. "I know…..I'm well aware….."

"Let's find a room where we won't be disturbed, and I'll give you the proper welcome," Harry said, leaning Jean over.

It was to the point where she could pretty much follow him wherever he would go without question. That being said, that was causing her heart to drum a couple of careful beats over her chest and her pulse to quicken. The redhead was backed up against the room.

She could see the silk sheets over her shoulder and knew what her destination was. With a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around his back and she leaned forward, giving him a nice kiss on the lips.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by her brazen actions but figured that a girl like this who knew what she wanted, deserved everything that he could give her. His hands roamed underneath her shirt and she opened her mouth to moan, allowing his tongue to push into her.

It was obvious that she wanted this for a very long time and given that she was an attractive female, Harry was willing to give it to her. Jean leaned back, allowing Harry to remove her shirt and expose her bra clad breasts, contained in a small black bra that would have caused anyone who saw it to grow weak.

"Very nice," Harry told her with a smile and Jean smiled, the breath being driven from her body the more Harry caressed her breasts. The woman's whimpering increased and Harry gave her another kiss, once again causing her toes to curl the more that he brought his tongue deep into her mouth.

Her pants were pulled down and Harry reached down, roaming her body.

He touched her womanhood, her own fingers didn't give that amount of pleasure. No toy on the planet could give her the amount of pleasure that Harry gave her. His hands roamed over her hips, causing her pleasure to spike to another level and he kept kissing the side of her neck, once again causing the pleasure to increase to her.

"Don't you think that you're a bit overdressed?" Jean asked and Harry smiled. She took off his shirt, smiling at his muscular abs and she slowly stroked them, before making her way down, pulling off of his pants. "Oh, is that for me?"

"Well you're the only one in the room," Harry said and Jean pulled him out, nearly driven breathless by his manhood as it stared her into the face. "Get on your knees and worship your king."

Jean didn't have to be told twice what was happening and she slunk to her knees, her mouth wipe open and she pulled out his manhood, slowly stroking it.

' _Mmm, I hope that he fucks my face until my jaw is sore,'_ Jean thought, unaware that she projected that thought.

That being said, Harry's hands wrapped around Jean's face, and he pushed his manhood deep into her mouth, hanging onto her face as he thrust himself into her mouth. The redhead closed her eyes, accepting his thrusts into her, her lips tightening around him.

Harry grabbed onto her red hair once again.

"You wanted it, you're getting all of it," Harry groaned and Jean looked up, her mouth full of his cock. That was one of the most erotic things possible and the redhead blissfully sucked on his manhood, slurping on it when it went deep into her mouth.

Jean nodded, his cock completely buried in her mouth. She breathed heavily in and out, once again feeling him bury himself into her once again.

Harry once again threaded his fingers through her hair, and continued to feel her lips tighten around him. The slurping of his manhood continued to be something that caused his loins excitement.

"Get ready, you're going to get your prize."

This statement was given and Jean's nipples hardened against her top with the greatest of anticipation with Harry pushing into her mouth. His balls slapped against her chin once more and his hands stroked her hair .

Jean used her tongue and tried to coax every last drop of cum out of his balls that she could. Harry's gift spilled down her throat and the redhead arched her head back, allowing his essence to spill down her throat with a heavy spurt. The redhead closed her eyes and she could feel Harry's abundant load continued to squirt down her throat.

"Good girl, you swallowed it all, I would have been mad if you didn't," Harry said, pulling Jean up to her feet, stripping her bra and panties from her naked body and getting a full view of Jean Grey in all her naked state. "And now it's time to get your reward."

Jean's thighs clenched together and Harry buried his face in between her dripping hot thighs. She closed her eyes, lifting her hips up, with his tongue pushing deep between her hot thighs. This felt good and Harry increased the pleasure, with his tongue working between her thighs once again.

"That feels…..so good," Jean whimpered, the pleasure increasing with Harry eating her out and his tongue slowly startled to rattle inside her.

' _You're too kind, but I don't want you to pass out just yet, so a little taste, before I'm through with you,'_ Harry hissed in her pussy and it pushed up into her mouth.

Jean grabbed her legs around his head and held his head steady. Mostly to keep herself from bucking wildly.

Even with the energies flowing through her body, she could feel him, his hands roamed her legs, her ass, her thighs, everything. His face was buried into her tight snatch and the redhead imagined his cock buried into her.

The most perfect thing ever, oh god she had some of that.

"I want you….I need you inside me Harry, please, don't…..don't make me wait, I hate to wait," Jean said, screaming out loud. "Damn it, I want you to fuck me, and fuck me hard, until I can't remember my name or your name."

Harry smiled. _'Patience, Red, your time is coming.'_

Jean had no idea what Harry was saying but it sounded so erotic, so enjoyable, that she swore that she was going to explode and surely her loins heated up even more.

"You belong to me."

Jean shivered at that statement and her legs spread, ready for her man. He was right over the top of her and Jean could feel him up against the edge of her.

Her body heated up and his hands touched her breasts. The energy that flowed through those hands, the magical touch that he had caused her to grow wild.

"Now, fair play now," Harry said, feeling the telekinetic grip on his cock and Jean's attempt to subtly guide his penis into her sopping wet vagina.

Jean looked at him, her red hair draping her lust bound face, pure fire burning from her green eyes. "Forgive me master but…I want your cock, so bad."

"And you'll have it now, Red," Harry whispered, his manhood was inches away from her dripping hot pussy and Harry slid into it.

Her tightness enveloped him and he felt like he sunk himself into pure fire. It was a feeling that words could not described.

Jean moaned underneath him, his lips pressing into the side of her neck, and his manhood spearing deep into her inner walls. He was rubbing her inner lips furiously and the redhead could not even begin to describe the pleasures that he made her feel.

"You're driving me nuts, ooooh, this feels so good, I can't even stand it," Jean whimpered and Harry managed to balance his hands on either side of her hips, pushing himself deep into her.

"Then don't describe it, just feel it," Harry whispered to her and Jean once again nodded, biting down on her lip hard and her hips went up towards him, trying to push his manhood as far into her as possible.

The redhead was feeling the pleasure bubble through her and Harry was this close to driving her completely wild with passion. His hands roamed over her body once again.

"Who do you belong too?"

"You….you….oh fuck me, fuck me so hard."

Harry rolled her over and pulled out since them. Her face was pressed onto the back and Harry grabbed the back of her hair, his manhood aimed towards her. He slid into her, drawing his manhood deep into her.

Several thrusts pumped into her moist womanhood and she closed her eyes. This felt amazing, actually better than amazing. She chewed on her lip, his balls slapping against her rear end when he slammed into her.

Jean wanted to ride him, to see the pleasure on his face, and he smiled.

"I bet you'd want to ride me, don't you?"

He slowed down his thrusts to a crawl, causing Jean's pleasure to put on hold. She envisioned herself riding him.

"Yes, please, let me get on top of you and mount that big cock, until you shoot your sperm into me…."

"You want it in you, causing you to overflow, don't you?" Harry whispered almost all the way out of her, but there was enough of his penis in her that caused the fire to burn through her.

"Yes," Jean whimpered and Harry slid back once again.

The redhead straddled his lap once again, and she could feel her hot center lined up against his, about ready to accommodate his manhood inside her. Her thighs spread and her lust increased.

All she wanted was him inside her and she would not stop until she got what she wanted. The redhead pushed up once again.

Harry hissed in pleasure, grabbing onto her ass, playing with it, its smooth shaped surface, and Jean rolled her hips down onto him.

She came once again but it wasn't fun unless her king came inside her. His hands pushed up, cupping her breasts, making them his own.

"Please, please, oh give me it, please."

Harry wanted to make Jean beg for it, sweat it out, because he found the experience to be more mutually beneficial. She was riding him, trying to use her walls to coax every little drop out of him. For her first time, she had an amazing amount of staying power. She was extremely tight, and Harry lifted his hands up, slowly moving up her body.

Every single touch caused a miniature orgasm for Jean, and the closer that he got to her breasts, the more potent each orgasm got. Her thighs closed around him, his balls pushing against his asshole when she rocked back. Her legs were spread, sweat dripping from her face.

"I want your cum…..no I need your cum, give it to me, give me…..oh give me everything, my lord," Jean said and she imagined his essence swimming around inside her. The redhead pushed her moist crotch down onto her. She was willing to give him an heir, if he was just willing to ask.

His balls were loaded for her and Jean could almost feel him, about ready to burst. The first burst hit her inner walls, splattering into her.

Jean could feel him launch a shot of cum into her body. The redhead slid back, his cum leaking from her body.

The next thing she knew, Emma Frost was there.

"Oh, you seem like that you would taste good together," Emma said, and she dipped her finger into Jean's pussy and then took her hand to her mouth, slowly slipping her finger into her mouth. She closed her eyes and slowly sucked the cum off of it. "And that's delicious."

"I'm sure it is," Jean whimpered and she saw Emma's predatory gaze on her.

Selene walked into the scene once again, she was wearing a silken black robe and she leaned forward.

"You didn't think that you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" Selene asked, putting her hand on his cock and stroking it.

"You know, I'd be back…" Harry said, grabbing her robes and sliding it back, exposing her amazing body, her full high breasts with dark nipples, her flat stomach, long legs, a juicy ass, and a dripping wet pussy with a small strip of black hair.

"I've been waiting for a long time, and I want to experience this up close….."

Harry pushed Selene back into the wall and pinned her back against the wall.

"Black Queen or not, you do know who you belong to, right?"

Selene felt a shiver, she expected him to take control but she didn't expect it this quickly. Normally there would be something where she would fight it but with her master's cock inches away from penetrating her woman hood.

"Yes, I…..I belong to you….."

Harry slapped her tight rear and his manhood pushed against her dripping hot slit once again.

"You want this don't you?" Harry asked and he had her against the wall.

"Yes," Selene said, trying to push her hips towards him, her cunt eager to suck in his cock. It looked to be amazing and she really felt the pleasure course through her.

"Say what you want?"

"I want you to take that big cock, and fuck me until I can't stand."

Harry held onto her hips and pushed into her, slamming her back against the wall. Her legs slithered around his body, and she brought his manhood deep into her dripping hot slit. She moaned, accommodating him into her for the first time.

Emma decided to have the Black Queen have her fun but the Red Queen grabbed her legs, and pulled off Emma's top, exposing her breasts.

"Don't think you're going to take complete advantage of me just because Harry fucked me senseless," Jean whispered and her hands groped Emma's breasts, causing her to feel pure fire course through her bodies.

"I wouldn't dream about it….honey," Emma said, closing her eyes and feeling Jean explore her nether regions with passion.

Selena wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and could feel her back arch, the pleasures spiking through her body. She shoved him, making sure that he was deep into her.

"I think that you're going to get what you wanted," Harry told her, holding onto her hips and she nodded in passion, watching the White and Red Queens indulge themselves into each other's passions.

Selene captured him into a fierce kiss, her tongue shoving into her mouth, showing how much she wanted this. His hands flowed all over her body, causing sparks to fly through her loins once again.

"Fuck, oh fuck, harder, fuck me, so hard."

"I'm really putting you through a work out, aren't I?" Harry asked and he pushed her against the wall. Her hair really flowed down onto her face and her eyes burned with the passion that someone of her experience level could deserve. His hands continued to roam her tit flesh and sparked new passions through her body.

Her hips rolled back up, meeting his incoming thrusts with a greater movement. The more that he placed inside her, the further that he went into her body. Her hands wrapped around the side of his neck as she could feel him into her.

Jean could feel Harry dominate that woman, she caught flashes of the pleasure that coursed through him. And that got her motor running once again all anew.

"Fuck me," Jean moaned and Emma mounted her from behind, the strap on brushing against Jean's dripping hot slit.

"As you wish, honey," Emma said, giving Jean a kiss to the back of the neck, playfully threading her fingers through Jean's red hair and the blonde sunk into her.

Emma seemed to be doing her best to match Harry's thrusts into Selene with her thrust's into Jean but naturally she was a bit less steady. That was more than fine.

"Ooooh," Selene moaned hotly, his mouth pressed against the side of her neck, the more that he planted his large prick deep into her juicy hot center. The thrusts connected with each other as loins and hot flesh slapped together.

The feared Black Queen was being fucked into putty underneath him.

"Take me all night long, as long as you want, and I'll be there to take anything from you," Selene said and Harry grabbed her hips, propping her up and allowing her pussy to twitch up, accepting more of his thrusts into her body.

"Believe me that's my intention, all night, and every night," Harry told her and Selene could feel that and could feel him sink into her body. Her walls pushed up, meeting his thrusts with skill and energy, her hot loins rubbing up against him.

Selene was willing and ready to accommodate herself to accept his gift. She had never felt something like this and the closer he built to orgasm, the stronger that hers got as she imagined him injecting his fertile seed into her body.

"You've been choking for this, well you're going to have to choke a little bit longer," Harry said, groping her breasts and there was a note of pleading flashing through her eyes, her lips curling in an agonizing expression.

"Please, master, please, please, please, I need…..I NEED IT!" Selene screamed, feeling his thrusts connect with her wet loins.

Harry could see Emma and Jean entangle themselves in each other, lost momentarily in their own pleasure. He locked onto their brains, and reminded them that he was not done with either of them.

That mental prod to their pleasure centers caused their orgasms to escalate to a completely new level, their pussies rubbing together in the position that they now found themselves in.

Harry could feel Selene's pussy tighten around him, and he grabbed her breasts, he was just getting warmed up in some ways.

"I think that you've earned your gift, haven't you?"

"Yes, my lord," Selene whimpered, with the pussy wrapping around his large hard rod and he pumped into her.

Harry grunted, and he had his hands over her tight buttock, ramming into her delicious pussy from above her. Selene arched her back, and sank her nails into his shoulder blade, preparing to accommodate herself and be ready for her gift.

The woman tightened around him and he injected his gift into her. The woman's hips thrust up, feeling his manhood pushed between her thighs. The green eyed wizard pumped his load into her from above once again.

Selene slid down the wall, the juices spilling out of her pussy once more and Harry was rather satisfied that he left her pretty much drooling. In both senses of the world.

"I believe that it's my turn to have a go."

* * *

Many, many, many, hours later, Harry left the White, Black, and Red Queens physically wrecked and emotionally satisfied. So all and all, it was a good day. He could see a blonde haired female sitting there, dressed in a top black top, along with a flowing black skirt, and knee high black boots, with the whip from earlier still in her hand. She was licking her lips slowly in remembrance about something.

"Hi, Harry, I trust that you've taken care of business," Kara said, greeting him with a tight hug and Harry swept his Alpha off of her feet, pulling her into a long and blistering kiss, the two of them were left spellbound but it.

"Yes, I took my tour of the Harpies' Lockeroom," Harry said and Kara smiled at him.

"I'm sure that I'll get a full play by play account about that later," Kara told her and the blonde grabbed him around the hand, and Harry raised his eyebrow, giving her a curious look.

"You mean that you weren't perving on what was happening?"

"Well, I had my own responsibilities to take care of, as you found out," Kara said and Harry managed to glance through the crack of the door which Kara made her way out of. He could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of a girl that was chained to a wall, looking like she was put through the pace.

"So, someone found out who their Mistress was, didn't they?"

"A few people actually," Kara said smiling. "They're good pets, but they do need a little obedience training. I'm sure that between the two of us, we can keep them in line."

Kara's lips curled into a momentary smile and she turned her head towards him.

"But I'm sure that you know more than enough about keeping your pets, in line, don't you?"

Harry smiled, he really wanted details of what Kara was up to but he was sure that she would give him a detailed reenactment on another day and he was sure that Astoria, Ginny, and Megan would be up for it. Hell, if he knew those three, he was pretty sure that they would be completely and totally up for it.

"You got to keep them in line very nicely," Harry said, and he sat down, with Kara taking a spot of honor on his lap.

"Soooo, do you have your business taken care of?"

"Yes, everything is ready and all in order," Harry said and Kara spun around, her legs straddled against him. Vibrant blue eyes almost met shining emerald Green. Harry's hands snaked around her and the blonde arched herself back.

"That's excellent and the Wizarding World…"

"Well, either they figure out a way to deal with the problems or they can stick their head in the sand as usual," Harry said and there was no question about it, Kara knew which way that Harry speculated that they would go. His fingers brushed through her golden blonde locks.

"It's all up to them and not up to you any more…"

"I don't think that they're going to figure out I'm gone until I'm not at Hogwarts next term and when that happens, there's going to be a lot that hits the fan."

Kara laughed and a smile crossed her face. "Oh what I would give to be a fly on the wall when that happens?"

"It would be a spectacle, yes," Harry agreed with her, his fingers continuing to comb over her gorgeous golden locks and her blue eyes flickered. "So, are you ready?"

"I was born ready but…"

"We can go anywhere ,who is going to stop us?" Harry asked her and Kara once again gave him an encouraging kiss, her lips molded into his, and the two of them had to hold back their inhibitions.

There would be plenty of time later to allow those to roam free. Kara really felt something spark within her body and naughtiness lingered in her eyes. The fact that Harry's strong hand rested on her thigh increased that deep rooted passion that Kara felt.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you about…"

"It's about her, isn't it?" Harry asked and there was a tone where he was going to allow Kara to ask that question.

"I know that you spoke to her mother but…"

"She's of age more or less, and I can't stop her from making her own decisions, and neither can her mother."

"Even the bad ones?"

Harry nodded and confirmed that statement. "Especially and including the bad ones. And the bad ones can be bad. She threw her lot in with the losing side and well…."

"That's her business, isn't it?" Kara asked. "So, if she got on her knees and practically begged you for forgiveness, would you?"

"Interesting hypothetical, but it would be a big leap to her to admit that she was wrong about this and I know how withdrawn she gets when she's called out on her stubbornness," Harry told her. "So that's really up for her. I'm asking for an apology, she's going to have to offer it. And if she does….maybe she does have hope?"

"Do you think that she does?" Kara asked her.

"I don't really know," Harry said, again that was a really good question and he honestly wished that he had a really good answer.

"Were you even friends or…"

"I'm pretty sure we had similar roads in primary school, where we were considered to be misfits by people but for entirely different reasons," Harry said to Kara and he was choosing her words carefully. "For a short time, we found something in common, but once I saw that she didn't put her loyalties in the right place, that was the end."

Kara smiled, backing off.

"I'm sure you've given this problem more thought than either of us would be willing to admit," Kara said.

"More like I've given her more thought than seems healthy," Harry said, he could not help but he was lied too in this situation and there was a nagging suspicion that she might have been reporting things that he told her in confidence to people in authority. He couldn't prove it and perhaps he was jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

After she blindly gave into not writing him two summers in a row because Dumbledore said, Harry wasn't too inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt. And then there was what she did in his third year. He would have willingly turned the broom in, if she had talked to him like a rational person. Instead she treated him like Ron, someone too immature to make his own decisions. And that insulted him greatly.

"It's done, a chapter in my life is over, and a brand new one is over," Harry said, and he doubted very much that he would hear from her again.

"Fair enough," Kara said, snuggling her arm into Harry's arm.

The blonde decided to lead the way and she turned towards Harry. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, as I said, we can go anywhere in the world, and no one can stop us," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"You are the leader of a society that is known the world over, I'm sure that there are many more people who you will run in….and the membership is the best and the most beautiful females the world over," Kara reminded him.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Harry said to her and they walked outside into the sunset.

The entire world was going to be a bright one and Harry had taken care of his destiny in this world. It was the first step to a grander future.

The two of them flew off, to explore the world and perhaps even beyond the boundaries that would have been set by Earth.

* * *

**From the Official Ledger of the Hellfire Club:**

_Change was something that was feared because for the most part it was completely an unknown entity. The Wizarding World had ignored the world changing around them. Their culture was interesting and unique but even the best created cultures needed some fine tuning, otherwise they would fade into history after time._

_The Galleon crash happened in the eve that Harry Potter was supposed to return to Hogwarts for his sixth year. In fact, it happened on the night on August 31_ _st_ _. Those who had sense already had their investments elsewhere, so they were fine. Those who thought that they could just live in their world, they had to sell off all of their possessions just to live a modest life._

_The Ministry had to be bailed out by the Muggle Government and a rather bitter autumn shifted into a cold winter. To have this bail out, the veil of secrecy would have to be removed and the British Ministry of Magic became a department in the Muggle government._

_There were several inventive half-bloods and Muggleborns who managed to rise through the ranks, to liaison the two words. Needless to say, there were people in the official government that were appalled by the things that they were learned that were hidden from them over the past several centuries._

_Some whispered that there were people who were planned in the British Government, ready to jump in when the Galleon crashed and the Ministry crashed along with it. Amelia Bones got a comfortable job as the Director of Magical Relations, with Andromeda Black as her assistant._

_Some names rose to prominence, others crashed in infamy, and others just faded into obscurity. Sentient magical beings were given a chance to help bring something to the table but they were not given favorable treatment. Wands were rendered obsolete, those who could not perform magic without them were considered to be among the weaker of the magical users._

_As for Harry James Potter, along with his Alpha Wives, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Kara Kent became royalty that were known around the world. There were others that were allowed into their family, but they would always become more prominent._

_All might not be well, but it was pretty damn good._

**End.**


End file.
